


音乐、死神与爱人

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 月球音乐家合集，基本萨莫萨无差，由于Serie功能太难用不习惯，让我abuse一下章节功能……





	1. 所谓代价

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线1788年5月，重点在于与安度对抗的莫（？

那些掌声仿佛是虚妄的，如同暴雨与随之决堤洪流——感到瞬间被闷到水流底下，莫扎特尚且保持着谢幕时应当挂上的笑容，内心却在嘲讽：啊，又来了。

——「你要的从来都不是这些庸俗的赞美吧？」

那个声音又在说教，不是外来的，而是从他魔法回路内部钻出的声响。令他再次无奈于无论自己多不想要那个身份，他终究还是一位魔术师。

——「你何必辛苦自己以人类的姿态生存呢？他们不会理解你的。」

“你可闭嘴吧，安度西亚斯！”莫扎特一边奔跑在剧院后台的走廊里一边咒骂着。到处都是人，他无处可躲藏。他听见乐队从舞台上撤回的动静；听见不知是谁在哼唱卡瓦列里最后返场重唱的咏叹调《他背叛我、抛弃我》；听见混乱的舞台布景装置被搬运的声响。

这是他在维也纳上演的第一场《唐璜》，反响还算不错。他收到了足够多的赞美，尽管他来不及捡起扔向他的鲜花。

——「他们发笑，却并不知怎样欣赏你掩藏其中的意象与暗喻。」

“说得好像你懂得怎样用屁眼分析一样！”生理性的痛苦蔓延了上来，莫扎特明显感到自己的四肢在发冷颤抖，外加头痛欲裂。每次他越深陷进音符里，为之倾注越多的心血，那个魔物对他的纠缠、胁迫与折磨便愈发猛烈。他不会放弃的，但对方也不会，除非哪一方不再存在于世界上。

怎么想都肯定是自己先死亡吧？没听说过那种东西会死……

就在莫扎特怀疑自己要跪倒，然后被不明情况的旁人当做突发疾病送去见医生之时，他被背后伸出的手拽进了一间房间内。

“你又在硬撑，阿马德乌斯。”

“不然呢？我能怎么办……”莫扎特贴着墙根坐下，深长地喘息。他尚能判断出这是剧院经理的办公室。他看见萨列里回身锁掉门，接着来到他面前蹲下。

“你还好么？”他轻声问他。

“你觉得呢？”他嬉笑着反问。

萨列里沉默了，毕竟他对此束手无策。他兴许是唯一知道莫扎特“另一面”的普通人类。莫扎特还记得对方第一次看见墙壁上触手影子的表情——他显得很惊讶，却远非惊恐。倒是莫扎特自己惊恐地感到自己闯祸了，让魔术领域外的人看见神秘规则上是需要“处理”的。好在萨列里只是递给他一块手帕又给他弄了杯水，也是像现在这样问他：你还好么？

“尊敬的乐师长，陪我一会好吗……”莫扎特拍了拍身边的地面，他的声音显得有些虚弱，却依旧不失调皮，“等我舒服点了我还得去跟麦克·凯利他们喝一场。”

萨列里没有评价对方的“行程安排”，安静地挨在他身边坐下。那是他无法理解的领域，他认为自己永远无法知晓莫扎特在跟什么样的怪物斗争。也曾憋不住问起过你体内的魔物究竟有何企图，对方回答他说那算不上企图，更像一种血缘内的诅咒。为了把一切在遥远未来的某个点推向终焉。

「遥远未来」这一表述令萨列里困惑，因为那个神才看起来比谁都玩世不恭、及时行乐，应当不会太在意未来之事。哪怕如他所说一切真的会毁灭，他也不是那种会为此而战的战士。他给人感觉不在乎任何人，甚至连自己都不在乎。直到过了很久莫扎特才给他解释：不不不不不！爸爸！我当然不是什么维护人类命运的圣人，但我的灵魂已经出卖给音乐了，我只是在维护这一点，仅此而已。

即使这样，萨列里依旧不明白。他只觉得每当墙上出现那些不属于人类的影子，莫扎特都看起来极其痛苦。那些冷汗、颤栗与急迫混乱的呼吸让他看起来仿佛病入膏肓之人。然而对方从未告知过他那究竟是怎样的痛苦，是否疼痛？是否有知觉的失控？以及是否属于精神上的胁迫？以至于搞得受害者经常自言自语。同样的，他也不知道是否还有其他与这一“现象”相关的人员，比如对方的家人。那些他都不方便主动问起，因而一无所知。

让他心安理得在这里的是莫扎特曾告诉他，有他陪在他身边的话，他会感觉舒服一些。毕竟之前他从不指望能被人陪伴，这本该是个永世不得公开的秘密。

今日莫扎特的状况显得特别糟糕，可能跟他前几天的体力消耗也有关。他总是这样，到最后一刻才开始写换一座城市演出需要重新改写的咏叹调，急急忙忙地排练。

“借一下你的肩膀。”语罢他未等到答复便靠在萨列里身上。过了大概五分钟，他哼了一声笑着说：“每次到这种时候你才肯让我粘着你。”

萨列里刚想说其他时候你非要来我也不会拦你啊，结果莫扎特率先又问道：“爸爸，我可不可以问你一个……比较冒犯的问题。”

“你说。”他对他的冒犯早已习惯，但这一次的似乎跟以往都有所不同。

“你有时候……我的意思是有没有那么一两次，会把自己失去的东西当做自己得到的东西的「代价」，哪怕它们之间并没有直接的逻辑关系……甚至在旁人看来是牵强附会。”

花了几秒钟来理解对方所指何物，萨列里虚妄地望着前方，又花了不少时间来整理思绪。若非被人问及，他极少去回忆自己童年的生活。那其实是一段快乐的日子，小城莱尼亚戈与维也纳截然不同的地方，那种温馨的快乐也截然不同。

“确实，若不是家中变故令我失去双亲，我很可能根本不会离开家乡。基本上就迷迷糊糊地成长，然后到当地的教堂当一位乐手之类的……那样我一辈子都不会有机会来到像威尼斯、维也纳这样的城市。我就不会遇见你，也绝对不敢去妄想我现在所拥有之物。但是我的话，还是会把那视为命运的一部分，或是上帝的考验，而非代价。否则……”

“否则你一辈子都会陷于权衡那是否值得的痛苦，对吗？”莫扎特打断道，“道理我都懂，但反过来想……唔，兴许是我意志太脆弱。不把那些视为代价意味着我现在所受的折磨毫无意义……凭什么……”他捂住嘴开始干呕。

“阿马德乌斯。”萨列里伸手拍上他的肩膀，“我听见过你叫‘它’的名字，如果属实的话，那种魔物虽然也会发出乐器的声音，却离音乐与真正的美无限远。你的天分是缪斯女神给的，其他人即便经受了相同的苦难，也不见得能获得她的亲吻。

 

“是的，它真是无聊的东西……我……”冷颤让他的语无伦次的话语里带着牙齿敲击的声响，“不……你不该听到的，它可能会诅咒你。啊，闭嘴！安度西亚斯！滚开，离我远一点！”他再次抱头蜷缩，脑海里的声音正在嘲笑另一个人类完全没有价值，它不会理会凡俗之人。

莫扎特又往萨列里身上蹭了蹭，顺势抓起他空余的手握住。萨列里没有要对抗他的意思，甚至犹豫了一会后轻轻抱住他。

“好吧……如果这样能引起你的注意，让你主动接近我的话……也不算太亏。”他自语道。

“我不值得你这么想，可能任何事情都不值得让你为了获得它而如此难受。”萨列里指腹划过他的指节。擦去一些浮于皮肤表面的细小汗滴，“你只是拿偏偏发生在你身上的糟糕事情没办法，但如果我能给你点安慰，那我很荣幸。”

“你能不能……不要再用那种官方口吻跟我说话了，求你了。”

“抱歉……”

“啊啊啊啊啊！都说了不要了！”

莫扎特自暴自弃地哀嚎。他来到这座城市七年了，就算萨列里有大量时间呆在法国，也就上个月成为宫廷乐长后意味着他就此安定下来不会往外跑了，也不该话语上对他那么生分。

他理解那是萨列里的习惯，乐师长对自己远没有别人臆想中的冷淡，更没有莫名传闻中的敌意。问题在于萨列里对他的善意极少当众表达，他总是偷偷给他找到他想要的乐谱，偷偷送他很难买到的私人酒窖藏酒，偷偷像现在这样抱着自己……萨列里和他不一样，音乐以外的任何领域里他都相当不喜欢引起别人关注。

——「你又能逃避到何时？在可笑又可怜的关爱中自欺欺人。」

那声音逐渐远离、淡化。莫扎特知道自己每次并不会被纠缠太久，尤其当他试着使用自己的魔力笨拙地去干点什么的话那魔物会离开得更快一些：例如消除这个房间内发出的动静，让走廊里的人不要因好奇而敲门。

“感觉好点了么？”见他的呼吸趋于平稳，萨列里问询道。

“好多了……真的！”莫扎特挣扎着坐直，像是想起来些什么似的问：“对了，来谈谈你对我这部剧的看法吧。”

“之前我看过布拉格演出版本的总谱，我疑惑你为什么坚定保留末尾对唐璜坠入地狱的描述，那是粗俗而不合适的，对维也纳人民来说更是如此。然而看完全剧，我赞同你的做法。你管这部剧叫喜歌剧，但它藏有严肃的一面。”萨列里立即给出回答，仿佛他早先便准备好了这些话语。

“还是你懂我，爸爸。”莫扎特欣慰地笑了笑，“有许多人不信神明，违反规则。不懂得何为爱，甚至藐视生命，只视它们为满足自身喜好的工具，并直到终末都拒绝悔改。狡猾与计谋能让人暂时逃脱责罚，然而代价永远在另一头等候。只有那样的地狱才配得上那样的罪行。”

他听见萨列里像是故意逃离探讨深究似的，唱起剧中采琳娜的那首二重唱。

—— “尽情享乐，趁此季节邀请我们。它的欢乐不会久留，然青春的美梦仍使我们欢欣。”

“你听见开头我对你的借鉴了对不对？”莫扎特笑得更明朗了，“我还想再听一遍你的《特洛夫尼奥的洞穴》，它真美。”

“你总能把旋律变得更令人记忆深刻。”萨列里赞叹道，“还有那首艾薇拉的咏叹调也是。”他接着把对方借用了他惯用音乐语言编曲的那两句诗歌唱出来，“我要去哪里找一个信物，指引我的脚步走向你？我几近心碎……”

“真不用找，我一直在你身边，并感谢这操蛋的世界让你能在我身边。”莫扎特打断他接过话茬，理了理自己乱糟糟的头发，“这次也逃过一劫，我没事了。但总有一天那玩意儿会要了我的命。它不会放任我逍遥太久的。”

停顿了几秒后，莫扎特换上欢快的口吻问道：“你跟我去酒局吗？”

“去，我今晚没有其他事情，之后几天也比较空。”萨列里回答。

“耶！太好了！”莫扎特站起来拍了拍屁股，吹着口哨往外走。

他知道萨列里会跟上来。

 

-End


	2. der Sommer des Lebens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆1773年，23岁的萨列里与17岁的莫扎特  
> ☆这篇文章看起来会非常像年龄倒过来的CMBYN，我并不完全是故意的，因为事件发生的节点、作品创作时间和人物相遇地点，几乎全都是史实。  
> ☆好像还玩了个CL梗……

1773年的夏天，安东尼奥·萨列里陷入前所未有的忧郁。之前他写了两部反响平平的歌剧，有评论怀疑他《威尼斯市集》的辉煌只是昙花一现。

手上多梅尼科·波吉给的新剧本《女主人》是他喜欢的风格，但他心不在焉，兴许是近来天气反常炎热，兴许是居住的地点令他不适应——加斯曼从意大利之行归来时遇到了严重的马车事故，折断了两根肋骨，如今需要静养。为了不打扰他，原本跟他住在一起的萨列里暂时借居马丁内斯家——与诗人梅塔斯塔齐奥成为舍友，这原本也就是后者的安排。

萨列里刚来到维也纳那会，梅塔斯塔齐奥教了他挺长一段时间诗歌韵律与朗诵。那些课程令他受益匪浅，一直对这位比自己年长半个世纪的老人充满尊敬。但面对他的人生苦恼，那位老人能给他的指引极其有限。首先因为他是诗人，而不像格鲁克、加斯曼那样能给他直接的音乐指导，其次是对生活的态度……怎么说，你不能让一个精通野外探险的向导来教小孩子走路。

萨列里坐在靠窗的工作台前，久久未有写下一个音符。碧空如洗，充满阳光的天空凝固着，比炎热无风的空气本身更带来倦怠感。

打碎宁静的是楼下的吵闹，先是一串马蹄声，接着是人们的寒暄，再往后飞出一串少年咋咋呼呼的声音。对此萨列里没有去关注，贵族家庭时常有远道而来的访客，大多数时候跟他也没有关系。最多他会在周日的音乐集会上与他们见上一面。

他没料到那个笑声能穿透整条走廊的大男孩在他隔壁房间住下了。萨列里在门口看到他，后者笑着跟他打招呼：“你好，我是莫扎特。”——如此简短，没有更多半个词汇，仿佛世人都该知晓这个名字般理所当然。

“你好，莫扎特先生。”他这样回复。当然，他知道这个名字。几年前他在城堡剧院见到他时，那还是个不到十岁的孩子。瘦瘦小小的，跟在他父亲背后假装乖巧，却会趁谁都不注意去掀路过贵族姑娘的裙子。但只要他坐到羽管键琴前，手指在琴键上飞跃，他的表情便严肃到任何人都不会再想跟他逗乐，他不再是一个孩子，而是像乐曲的衍伸，与音乐本身融合在了一起。

“告诉我你的名字。我看见你桌上的乐谱了，你也是音乐家吧？”

“安东尼奥·萨列里。”

最初的对话止于此，萨列里目送那个金色的背影钻进隔壁房间，哼着歌收拾东西，动静颇大。他只希望他晚上不要过于吵闹。

…… …… ……

除了宴会厅角落有一架羽管键琴外，另一架琴在萨列里占据的房间里。莫扎特频繁过来借用，对此萨列里并没有理由也不打算拒绝他。

不过当莫扎特演奏时他极少留在原地，而是选择躲去梅塔斯塔齐奥那儿。是的，他内心用了“躲藏”一词，哪怕他自己都不明白究竟想要回避什么。

“那孩子让你不安。”梅塔斯塔齐奥具有比其他人更敏锐的洞察力，“愿意的话，可以跟我谈一谈。”

“谢谢您，但我不知从何谈起。”他实话实话。

“有人说他能写出更精巧、更动人的旋律。”

“是的，那是他的天分。尤其是他的弦乐组，就算当着加斯曼老师的面，我也会说莫扎特恐怕胜过所有现今的音乐家。”

语罢他听见有人敲门，或者更直观地说，用很大气力拍门。

“萨列里，你在这里对不对？”那个少年隔着门喊道，“我不小心用完了你的墨水，我现在要出门，等会你自己去补充一些吧。真抱歉！”

他的口吻听起来一点也不抱歉。

“我想那才是真正引起你焦虑的东西。”梅塔斯塔齐奥望了眼门口，“他身上那种任性、无忧无虑的气息。跟你所经历过的一切对立。你如同用冰雪制造雕像般塑造你的生活和你的音乐，小心、精妙又恰到好处地把每一片雪花堆叠起来。而他不一样，他跟星光似的至始至终不曾改变也不需要改变。然而另一方面你们又如此相似，如果你曾观察过冬日放晴前星空下的雪地，那相映成趣的银白。所以你轻而易举能理解他。”

“我没明白您的意思。”萨列里摇头，诗人的语句过于晦涩。

“你对自己缺乏自信。不论谁给的赞美与认可，都无法让你安然感到自己已经做得足够好。”梅塔斯塔齐奥解释道，“你太害怕失去，害怕自己构建的一切忽然毁灭。”

…… …… ……

“萨列里，你晚上有空吗？”

他尚未来得及回答，对方已然自顾自说下去。

“还要想一下就说明没有，或者不重要。”莫扎特对自己的推断充满自信，“可以陪我去普拉特公园散步吗？”

无法拒绝，他们穿过街道。那些道路并未由于夜幕降临增添出更多意义与趣味。普拉特公园也是近期才在在日落后继续开放的。主干道边增添了路灯用于放置烛火。那些摇曳的光芒让路人的影子跟着如鬼魅般晃动。

平日里他自己也会来散步，几乎每天都来。此刻萨列里不明白同行的意义，四周的阴影中时不时传来其他人模糊的低语，他甚至不确定那些话语是否来自于人类。黑暗与不可见让一切变得神秘。

“你为什么叫我出来？”他终究还是发问了。

“我觉得你讨厌我。”对方更直截了当。

“我没有。”萨列里否认道，却也不做进一步解释。

莫扎特走累了，自顾自于一只长凳上坐下。没过多久，他头顶的七叶树上来了两只夜莺，此起彼伏地歌唱。似乎昭示着他的存在就能吸引音乐。

“那我至少觉得你过得太压抑了。”他对一直站在面前，不愿挨在他身边坐下的萨列里说，“你明明有那么绚烂丰富的内心，为什么总是如此沉默呢？”

萨列里依旧无言以对，只能继续沉默着。甚至不想反问对方从何窥见自己的内心。直到次日中午莫扎特又过来说要用琴，萨列里刚想走开，却被拉住袖口挽留。

“听一下吧，我发誓你会喜欢。”

从他指尖流出的音符过于熟悉，毕竟那组变奏的元素便来自自己的歌剧《威尼斯市集》。莫扎特以行板开场，那是一支端庄优雅的小步舞曲，仅比原曲多了些装饰音。第一段变奏清透明快，稍微给人灰淡的纹理色彩感。萨列里思绪纷乱，他想要认真聆听，却又企图分神思索对方为什么要写这些作品。

从第二段变奏开始，乐曲变得更为“强壮”活泼，匆忙却优雅地前行。直到第五段变奏才转入慢板，优雅如歌。萨列里方才来得及看一眼乐谱上潦草的标题，那儿果然写着那首咏叹调的名字：《我亲爱的阿多内》。他凝视着那纤细的笔迹，又望向莫扎特小臂上因炎热而沁出的小汗滴，此时最后一段变奏以诙谐的和弦跳跃到一个终点上，戛然而止。

“我喜欢你那部歌剧，音乐对角色与氛围的表达清晰明了，又具有纯粹的美感。”他回过头，对上那双尚在沉思的红瞳，“你喜欢吗？”这次他指的是自己的六首变奏。

“我喜欢。”萨列里诚恳的回答。他看见莫扎特露出“我就知道”的笑容，把乐谱收到一起递给他。

“送给你了。我亲爱的安东尼奥。”

“你说什么？”他的手都僵住了。

“你怎么回事啊反应那么大？人生中没有人对你表白过吗？啊~啊~实在不行你可以当做没听见。”莫扎特像是在给他台阶下，却在离开房间时于萨列里侧脸上印下淡淡一吻。

当天夜里，萨列里自己又把这份礼物弹奏了一遍。他开着窗，夜风拂过之时仿佛也将音符捎带上了，贴着他的脸颊掠过，有声无形与有形无声之物合力给了他一丝独特的温柔。

莫扎特尚未归来，应该是被家中主人带去别处了。于他，这个闯入他平静生活的少年仍是异物，搅得他在独处的宁静中不知所措。

…… …… ……

加斯曼并没有好转的迹象，萨列里暂时接替了大部分城堡剧院的工作。莫扎特经常溜过来找他，不顾他可能正在焦头烂额折腾演出安排表。

“你总来这里干什么？”萨列里感觉他只应当在登台演出时来到剧院，否则就是添乱，“阿马德乌斯，请你放下那些道具，你几岁了？”

“我看你工作辛苦，来陪你一会你还不领情？”莫扎特来到萨列里身边，见他奋笔疾书没有要回应的意思，他半是挑衅地说道，“剧院有那么多可爱的女孩子，我忍不住没事就往这里跑。”

萨列里姑且嗯了一声，像他那样开朗、说话幽默又透着点小顽劣的男孩子再受欢迎不过了。他不打算询问他的花边新闻，然而对方下一句话立马让他从椅子上跳了起来。

“昨天我差点睡了卡瓦列里，她算不上漂亮，却有最讨人喜欢的可爱性格……唔！萨列里你干什么？！”

被对方卡住脖子按在地上，莫扎特牵强招架着萨列里的攻击动作。对方年长他五六岁，比他高不少，若非对方不是真心实意要揍他，往后几天他可能就要进医院而不是剧院了。

“卡瓦列里是我的学生，最优秀、最被我珍惜的那个。她已经训练到可以作为女主角登台演出的程度了。你再敢碰她我绝对……”他霎时发现自己想象不出一个处决对方的手段。

“绝对什么？弄死我？”莫扎特趁机抓着对方手腕嘴犟，“哇，我之前怎么没发现你那么凶暴？”

有人被争斗的动静吸引而来，萨列里松开莫扎特，仿佛无事发生般坐回工作台前。他撑着头，呼吸难以平静，因为他焦虑甚至羞愧地发现，自己愤怒不全来自于对方差点对他最青睐的学生做出的背德之举……

这件事情最终还是被第三个人知道了，莫扎特自己说漏嘴的——去年年底他那部歌剧《卢奇奥·西拉》是梅塔斯塔齐奥给他校订的台本，他去向诗人表示感谢时顺口抱怨了的剧院奇遇。

所以晚些时候，梅塔斯塔齐奥跟萨列里提起此事，微笑着感慨：“我从没想过你还会打架。”

“对不起，没能控制住自己。”他认为自己的确有所失态。

“很正常。如果人类能那么轻而易举控制爱憎，世界上绝大多数精彩的故事都不复存在。”诗人停顿了一会，“你喜欢他是吗？是的话也不用怀疑自己，感情许多时候都突兀到令人错愕。”

萨列里没有回答，他茫然地眨着眼睛，于原地徒劳地等待，并不明白自己在等待什么。兴许是不想承认，兴许是这个问题的尽头本就没有答案。而面对梅塔斯塔齐奥，他也不需要掩饰。他知道对方跟作曲家哈塞之间的关系。

末了，他只是回到自己的房间里。又一次呆坐在那儿看夜幕如何降临，看树冠、花丛与远处大教堂的轮廓如何一点点黯淡下去，如同舞台剧终拉上的幕布。

…… …… ……

夏天似乎要过去了，空气与云层变得厚重。每个午后，澈蓝的天空都闪着一种虚假的繁荣，这繁荣日渐短缺，因为日落来到的时间愈发提早。

莫扎特在创作一部新交响曲，少见的G小调。

“我不知道自己来不来得及写完。”对自己作曲速度一贯充满自信的他如是说，“我不可能一直逗留在维也纳。”

萨列里若有若无地点头，拿起他的乐谱，仔细审视起第一乐章开头那串不安的切分音符，后方紧接着的分解和弦迅速从低音区跳跃到高音区，非常时髦的曼海姆式上升，加重了动荡的情绪。

而当第二主题呈现时，大提琴与低音提琴潜藏其下的赋格，仿佛以嘶哑的声线诉说着一个深埋的秘密。

“这是谁给你的订单吗？”萨列里随意一问，“我记得你前一部交响曲都尚未完成。”

“不是，是我写给自己的。”他用同样少见的，暗淡的口吻回答，“算是一种纪念。”

“纪念什么？”

“你有没有……无望地喜欢过一个人？”

萨列里知道对方在放倒钩，然而他终究没选择上钩。

“有多无望？”他从另一个无关紧要的角度反问。

莫扎特叹了口气，伸手把一缕金发撩到耳后。他忽然提笔又写下几小节乐段，才接着说下去：“仿佛有这样一部交响曲，曲式结构、旋律、主题展现、甚至连演奏都很完美，但你从写下第一个音符时就心知肚明：它不会受欢迎。”

单论这一点，萨列里完全明白对方的比喻。他从很小的时候就明白，命运是不讲道理的。即便把什么都做到最好，也不见得能获得想要的结局。意外正因为总在最意想不到的时候袭来才叫意外。

“无论如何，这会是一部绝妙的作品。”他把手中的乐谱还给莫扎特，换来一个拘促的笑容。

…… …… ……

萨列里不再躲着莫扎特。

夏末的那些天里，他们经常被梅塔斯塔齐奥邀请一起吃早餐，然后搬出乐器，讨论自己手中正在进行的作品。当萨列里把新写的独唱曲目演唱给诗人听时，更年轻的音乐家则会在羽管键琴前为他伴奏。

“除了音乐，你还喜欢什么？”莫扎特一度这样问他。

“糖。”他回答道，“除此之外好像没有了。”

“真可惜。”来自萨尔茨堡的人摇头，“那我得找其他人分享我珍藏的笑话了。”

有一天莫扎特为了寄送给父亲的回信早早出门，梅塔斯塔齐奥跟单独留下的萨列里说：“他应该很快会离开。”

“我知道。”萨列里轻轻闭上眼睛，那个人本就只是作为门客路过此地。他预感他之后会去任何地方，漂泊不定。毕竟类似事情他在七八年前已经做过一遍了。

“孩子，我只希望你不要让自己懊悔。”那是来自年长者的叮嘱，也是祝福。

他没什么可后悔的，那天夜里明明是莫扎特先在他说晚安后又闯进他房间。结果当他终于下定决心后，对方竟然寻衅问道：“你确定要这么做吗？我觉得你远比我对神虔诚。且我的直觉告诉我，你以后会是要在教堂准备弥撒的人。总之，你面前是一条正到不能再正的道路。”

“那又如何。”萨列里颤抖的手抚过他颈项与锁骨，继而是他苍白的胸口，“阿马德乌斯，神明既然创造了你和你的音乐，就该怜悯我、宽恕我的罪孽。”

“我担心你会后悔，你不像我……”他没来得及说出的话是：不像我，从一开始便无所得也无所失。萨列里的吻中仿佛透着夏季仅存的余热，莫扎特几秒钟后就识破他从未经历过此事，牙齿磕碰的声响逼得他靠加深这个吻来化解。

通常而言，肉体关系是一种对情感的确认。但此时此刻，对他们彼此，更像是一种逃避疑问的手段。萨列里认为自己从不真正理解爱，因而会在写任何爱情相关的场景时脸红；他也不理解欲望，因而会对剧中人物的狂热困惑。轮到他自己遇上了，他依然无法断言自己心中的究竟是什么。

莫扎特有比他更稚嫩的肢体，却有比他更老练的技巧。但不知为何，他的轻车熟路里透着慌张，萨列里猜测也有什么东西扰乱了对方玩世不恭的内心。

次日，莫扎特收到来自父亲的回信，催促他尽快回到萨尔茨堡。这是注定的结局，或早或晚都要发生。而萨列里明白自己在很长一段时间里，都不会离开维也纳半步。

莫扎特最后一次在他房间里弹奏那架羽管键琴，那音色永远透彻如星光，不曾被他的沮丧所沾染。窗外，夕阳让天空淤塞进金黄的缄默中。

“请你记得我。”他于曲中便转头对身后的人说。

“全世界都会记得你的。”萨列里回答。他的心中泛起一种比遗憾更糟糕的感觉，它不像有实质形状的痛苦，更像一种已然提前到来的孤寂，冷漠到足以浇灭他灵魂中方才升腾的热情。他开始害怕起后续日子里的乏味。

“不，我只要你记得我。”莫扎特按下琴键制造最后的尾声，“以你的方式。”

萨列里并找不到所谓的方式。他总是被动的，生活给予他什么他便接受什么。倒是等到秋天来临，他踏着纷扬的落叶，收到一份来自萨尔茨堡的乐谱，上面的标注很简洁：

——「25. Sinfonie g-Moll，致我十七岁的恋人，W.A.M」

 

-END


	3. 逆转世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆由圣杯启动的平行世界异闻带，但对历史进程影响微乎其微而没有引起修正，此异闻带里莫有每一巡圣杯战争和正常泛人类史人生的记忆，萨两者都没有。  
> ☆纯莫扎特视角，这梗很迷慎戳！！！

莫扎特坐在墓碑边，打开一瓶来自阿姆斯特丹的杜松子酒。这显然不是个饮酒的好地方，但他急需让身体产生额外的热度来抵御逐渐下降的气温。

暮霭沉沉，天际的晚霞透着不确定的色彩。归巢乌鸦低哑又傲慢的叫声混在晚风里，把脚边的鼠尾草一次次压倒。阴暗的，与死亡之地相称的气息。

莫扎特熟悉死亡的气味，他曾经在短时间里激烈地与它战斗，如果那种单方面绝望的挣扎也能算一场战斗的话。他记得自己的力气怎样被抽走，直到他再也拿不稳羽毛笔，也看不清五线谱的行线；他记得自己怎样彻夜呕吐，滴水不进，一个星期里食欲如同上辈子的事情般令他陌生；他记得自己怎样关节疼痛到无法忍受哪怕最轻微的触碰，浑身冰凉，但一层薄毛毯都能压得他浑身刺痛。

末了死亡突然到访，如同什么易碎品从书架上坠落下来，干脆果决地四分五裂。他至今不确定在这之中自己的意识是否有断线过，至少主观上，他只是眨了下眼睛，自己已经身处英灵殿了。作为人类的躯体不知是上一秒的事情，还是几个世纪前的事情，抑或另一个世界里发生的事情。

这样的“永生”并不让他满意，圣杯战争是无聊的勾当，他这一三流魔术师根本不适合与人厮杀。上一次圣杯战争的获胜者自然也不是他，拿到万能许愿机的是那只手握燎原之刃的怪物。

知晓真名的那一刻，他由衷对他表示抱歉——仅此而已。他不会奢望复仇者的谅解，更不会奢望其他展开，所以……

哦！所以到底为什么？安东尼奥·萨列里为什么会对圣杯许下如此幼稚可笑的愿望？

莫扎特看着自己的手指，关节附近的皮肤上又长出了更多的皱纹。衰老本是他不曾体会也永远不再能体会到的感觉，如今却着实于他身上发生。他感觉那只是死亡的慢速播放版本，身体力量在一点点衰弱、视线一点点变得糟糕、胃口一天不如一天、精力上也不像以往的自己那样热爱闹腾了。他甚至放慢了创作速度，很多时候都在给已有作品或自己之前的作品写点变奏，或加一段新的华彩乐长之类的。如果歌剧纪念演出时有歌手特别要求，他也会给她写一两首新的咏叹调。

天色又暗了一些，守墓人给入口处的灯架里添上蜡烛，以免像他这样流连此地的人天黑了找不到回家的方向。

借着落日最后的光亮，莫扎特回头看了眼墓碑：

Antonio Salieri，7 Mai 1750 — 5 Dec 1791

这家伙究竟为什么要愚蠢到跟同样愚蠢的圣杯要求，在某个世界里代替他于那一日死去？ 有什么意义呢？

不公平的是，为什么这个世界的萨列里完全不记得自己的愚蠢决定。他跟之前的千千万万次一样，小心翼翼地向他示好——你觉得我还不够甜美可爱吗？那我再甜美可爱一些。

莫扎特不得不承认，最初的日子是快乐的。他又怎么敢不快乐？既然他知晓结局——他珍惜萨列里给他的每一句赞美，无论委婉的还是直烈的。他竭尽所能争取与他合作演出的机会，放任他指挥、解读自己的作品。他们一起在剧院里赶稿到深夜，错过了晚餐，只有冷掉的红茶与一包不知经历了什么压得粉碎的曲奇可以吃。

于是萨列里为什么不能直接许愿想要这样平稳的日子呢？他为什么要追求根本不会存在也根本没有必要的“救赎”？为什么明明身为被伤害者却要承担抚慰者的角色？

莫扎特再次摇头，要是他能获得一次圣杯的话（做做梦总可以），他情愿许愿当对方的一支羽毛笔，反正写下的音符仍是他的；或者当他沙漏里的一撮白沙，反正流淌而过的时光依然是他的；要么当他花盆里的泥土也好，为了他心爱的美丽植物当尘埃有何不妥？他早就厌倦了当需要被人仰望的星光，悬在天空中真他娘的寂寞。

说起星光，黑夜降临了，它从不会因为有人来不及踏上归途而放缓脚步。莫扎特攥紧了斗篷，酒精也开始起效了，因此不算太冷。他感觉自己即将迷失在虚空里，墓穴里的人开始占据他思维与情绪的缺口。

啊，原来早已离开与依旧爱慕是这样的感觉。之前无论如何先离开的总是自己，不管是真正死于疾病的那个自己，还是在一轮轮圣杯战争里说被杀就被杀的自己。碰上遇到萨列里的时候，自己被燃着火焰的刀刃刺穿过几次呢？他都记不清了……血与眼泪总是同时落下。

最可笑的是，圣杯还误解了胜利者的意图。有一段日子里无趣的生活曾让莫扎特企图自我了断，却发现自己做不到，无论什么样的计划都会失败，仿佛阿赖耶在亲自对抗他。他逐渐明白了这究竟是个怎样的剧本。

好处是，兴许他会在这个猛烈降温的夜晚里冻感冒，却绝不会是致死的疾病。他只要躲着同事与朋友，别让他们按着他让野蛮又无用的医生给他放血。

今日他带了一张信纸过来，上面抄写了一首诗歌，他本打算要么念给逝者听，要么现场在背面给它谱曲。然而拖到天黑他两者都没有做。他发现自己越来越不知该怎样与对方保持某种联系。

平日里莫扎特极少与其他人提起萨列里，因为后者越来越像独属于他的梦境。说来奇怪，他并没有自己独自度过这段人生的实感。他清楚原先的萨列里怎样老去度过暮年。

每当他沿着熟悉的道路骑马遛弯，去新开张的食品店里买冰激凌，他在这座城市中做的几乎每一件事，都能让他体会到萨列里做相仿之事的痕迹——这同样出于那只愚蠢圣杯的权能，他会不断阴差阳错地过起“萨列里的人生”。但他终究没有他那样的好脾气消受这一切，比如他总是被某个天分和才能无可挑剔，头发一万年乱糟糟的年轻人气得半死。他不懂既然你半条修改意见都不想听，为什么还要来找我讨教？

一阵猛烈的夜风差点吹倒溶液所剩不多的酒瓶，莫扎特转换到另一种坐姿，以免晚些时候因肢体麻木而站不起来。他不免臆想起自己这么做的意义，像这样一次次在墓地里静坐到深夜。他到底在用自我消耗与自我折磨祭奠什么呢？

安东尼奥·萨列里也已成为英灵，与另一个灰色死神的传说融合。而他自己既然例外拥有被召唤到不同场合的记忆，理应不用执著于任何一次离别，早晚还会再见面。说来真羡慕复仇者，能够正常清空记忆进入另一段经历中。不为过去所困的人才能全力以赴。

不过，莫扎特对自己正在面对的人生毫无怨言，尽管其中有很大一部分甚至不是出于萨列里的本意。愿望本身就是吊诡的东西，如果你不对它就所有背景、情形、发展方向、持续时间做完备而冗长的描述的话，一定会被误解。追求抵达根源或拯救祖国的人兴许不在乎细节，目的达成了便可。然而当你所期许之物只是个人命运这种“历史的细节”时，不可控的范围就显得更大了。

萨列里希望他活下去，兴许还希望体验他的死亡。不知制造这一异界的圣杯有没有对他的愿望嗤之以鼻。但那种内里填满黑泥的东西，搞砸点什么才是正常的吧。

瓶中酒尽，困倦感随之袭来。该回去了，莫扎特这样想。他站起来，凝望了一会远处一条反射着苍白月光的细小水渠。于他，从“真正的自己”死亡的那一刻起，萨列里就像一条在远方静静流淌的河流，他看见他，却被虚空所阻隔再也无法接近，也不确定他要去往何方。

他离开墓区，叫醒已经站着睡着的马，骑着它往城市中央的方向走去。维也纳的夜晚不会太早落幕，小到酒馆与地下赌场，大到剧院，都为她留了一盏盏灯火。

路过城堡剧院，莫扎特稍许停下来看了几眼这栋建筑。门口张贴的海报让他想起来今天上演的正是他的作品。演出日期是记录音乐家生命的一种刻度。

几位衣着精致的贵族走了出来，看起来像是提前退场。无可厚非，天才如他也无法确保每一位观众喜欢他的作品。其中一位姑娘发现了作曲者，躲在扇子之后谨慎地与他对视了几秒，她身边的男伴发觉之后，扯了扯她的袖子把她带走。

接着莫扎特听到一些窃窃私语：

——“你听到上周《特洛夫尼奥的洞穴》纪念演出上的传闻吗？安东尼奥·萨列里很可能死于谋杀。”、“我之前就听过？据说是那位天才下手毒死了他？”、“对，明明自己更有天分，特别嫉妒对面拥有比他更好的收入、声誉与职位，所以挑在宫廷乐长的庇护者过世后找机会谋杀了他。”、“上帝啊，真是阴暗的故事……”

命运交换后，另一端即将显现出它的样貌。莫扎特露出荒谬的笑容，相信要是早知会造成这一的结果，萨列里情愿毁了圣杯都不会让同一种谣言以另一种方式发生。然而他自己毫不抗拒，更准确地说是欣然接受。无端的中伤到底是怎样灼烧内心的？他愿意品尝它苦涩的滋味。

莫扎特催促马匹继续前行，马蹄铁敲打石质路面在寂静的空气里激起飘渺的回声。只要不出整个空间被剪定的意外，他的人生还有好些年头。

 

-END


	4. 欢迎到访，请坐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆萨莫萨无差，魔术师莫与人类萨列里的故事  
> ☆也有点双向暗恋的意味  
> ☆时间线……1785左右吧……有BUG，别太在意……

完了！完了！完了！，还有十分钟萨列里就要来了！乐师长一贯守时，他不会迟到的，值得庆幸的一面是出于礼貌他也不会早到。

莫扎特又跟往常一样焦头烂额地把魔术工房的痕迹隐匿起来，将房间还原成“正常音乐家住宅”住宅的样子——乱哄哄的，堆满乐谱、台本、书籍、草稿纸以及各种文具。

“快点把那些不能冒充墨水的魔术药剂藏起来！”他轻轻踢了一脚脚边的使魔，同时飞快地卷起写着各种术式的文书。

早先要是认真点研究下能对入侵人员制造幻觉的魔术结界就好了，那样来访者就会自动看到掩盖真相的景象。然而这是莫扎特第四百七十五次后悔自己的不求上进，谁让他沉迷于音符，根本没好好修习魔术。

“唉唉唉！你们没看见那堆发光的反应物吗？还不赶紧塞到衣橱里去？哇！拿衣服遮一下啊！不然橱门门缝在发光不觉得像见了鬼吗？还有地上我用涂料刷的结界边界，快从楼上挪一块地毯下来铺在上面。”

莫扎特本质上讨厌别人来家里拜访，一般情况下他都会拒绝，有什么事情不能去小酒馆喝一杯慢慢谈判呢？如果好朋友非要来（例如海顿爸爸），那也得提前三小时预约——不是三天也不是三个星期，就是不多不少提前三小时，否则太早预约他也会忘记收拾房间。

至于萨列里为什么成了例外，因为那是个从来不会登门拜访的人，以至于昨天早上在城堡剧院听到这个要求时他都愣住了。

忙碌之中，莫扎特瞥见了桌上海顿写给他的信件，这是不需要收起来的正常物件，然而想起文字内容他暗自叹了口气。几周前他刚刚在寄给对方的信里抱怨“尊敬的乐师长又在排练时踩到了他的脚，连续两次”，并嚎叫这一定是故意的！

而海顿终于在回信中忍不住揶揄他：沃尔夫冈，虽然这么推测颇为失礼，但我觉得以你的描述，像那样“阴险狡诈”、三番五次“欺负”你惹你嫌弃的人，你竟然还没有当面甩他一巴掌的话，是不是早就爱上他了？

莫扎特知道海顿跟他一样喜欢开玩笑，但玩笑戳中真相便是另一码事。

啊，萨列里。那只温顺的，跟小马驹一样用一盒方糖就能骗走的动物。莫扎特在自己十一岁那年就对他产生了这样的印象，而若干年后当他再度来到维也纳，对方已有了显赫的地位与成就，那双红瞳却还是透露着奇特的无辜，对自己获得的一切仿佛都心不在焉，那种毫无自治的无辜甚至有些恼人。

喜欢萨列里的人很多，从民众、歌者、乐手到权贵，莫扎特不想枚举，也不想……至少从一开始不想成为其中之一。首先，这未免太俗套，其次，哪有让他阿马德乌斯主动喜欢别人的道理？不行！没门！

他很快成了萨列里的同事，在剧院里抬头不见低头见。莫扎特故意对对方颇为冷淡，甚至故意带着几位关系好的歌手跟他对着干。久而久之他的朋友们都自然而然认为他与萨列里不和，毕竟他并不会告诉别人自己前些年写《后宫诱逃》时修改频繁到几乎把词作者逼疯，还是萨列里帮着劝对方冷静下来。

以及无论之后莫扎特怎样任性妄为，萨列里一次都没有与他当面冲突，反而采取了另他更为头痛的策略：

——“啊你讨厌我吗？可是为什么呢？一定是我不够乖巧可爱，那我再乖巧可爱一点。”

所以当某一回莫扎特排练迟到四小时并声称自己没有看到计划表，而萨列里事后细心地给他抄了一份当月计划表让他带回去之后，莫扎特抱着自己的使魔在床上滚来滚去，并企图翻找有没有让人能够彻底忘记一个人的灵药，或者能让对方喜欢自己的也行，哪怕他不愿承认自己对后者的渴望更为强烈。

当然，莫扎特也清楚自己的德性，半吊子魔术师是配不出这种药水的，他的家族早就对他的魔术造诣失望透顶，所以他才找借口离开萨尔茨堡窝在音乐之都维也纳。可是音符那么好玩又得心应手，他为什么要跟麻烦的术式较劲？

听见敲门声的瞬间莫扎特赶忙把使魔全都塞进客厅座钟旁的储物柜。谁怪他搞不定附加于使魔的小伎俩，他们一旦有了实体便无法随意消失。销毁是可以的，但重新制作又要花不少时间，他不会轻易那么做。

——“下午好，莫扎特先生。”

从萨列里跟他打招呼的那一秒，莫扎特就觉得自己多年的心理防线简直是个笑话。对面如往常一样穿着黑色的外套，手里拿着一份乐谱，用“很抱歉打扰”的眼神望向他。

莫扎特招呼他进门，看着萨列里毕恭毕敬在椅子上坐下，他第一千次感慨对方为什么那么腼腆？他不是理应热情奔放的意大利人吗？他是不是搞错了自己的出生地？

“您要喝点什么吗，萨列里先生？”莫扎特走流程般问他，“茶？咖啡？还是热巧克力？”

“挑您最方便的来。”萨列里回答道。

于是莫扎特冲进厨房，他早先让使魔烧了水打算泡茶。

慢着，早先让什么？！

慌慌张张地把水壶边最后一只使魔从窗口扔下去，但愿不会砸到路人。莫扎特顺便庆幸起萨列里不是会到处乱跑的好奇人士。不过他还是担忧了一番这是萨列里第三次来他家里，每次都发现他独身一人也没有半个仆从会不会很可疑？

等魔术师心虚地回到客厅于萨列里对面坐下，来访者很快说明了来意——他邀请他一同完成一部康塔塔，作词已经由达·彭特完成了，是用于庆祝南希·施托雷斯小姐从演出失声中康复。

“她是我的学生，您知道的，她也很喜欢您，才会提这样任性的要求。”萨列里停顿了片刻，迟疑的神情不知是犹豫要不要说下去还是犹豫该不该去拿桌子另一端的糖块。当莫扎特隐隐叹了口气把方糖递给他，他才继续说：“很抱歉，我还把她任性的要求带来对您提起。我并不知道您是否会感到被冒犯。”

“啊……我不反对。”不就是一首康塔塔吗？多大点事儿，他撑死半个下午就能写完。莫扎特偷偷瞄了眼萨列里，银灰色的发丝并不算柔顺，毛茸茸的，听说他感到焦虑的时候就会不停往饮料里加糖，当下却明显在犹豫拿那么多是否不妥。

“那您，是同意了吗？”萨列里谨慎地向他确认。

“当然，当然！我同意。”莫扎特向他伸出手，“可以让我看一下台本吗？”

拿过台本后他随意翻阅了一下，他正在与达·彭特合作《费加罗的婚礼》。不得不说这位跟他一样满口黄段子的词人并不适合写这类祝福之词，尽管那并不重要。

“这一份可以留给我的对不对？我会尽快完成的。”见对方点头，莫扎特把新委托放到一边，视线又扫过萨列里握着杯子的手指。他总是带着一枚尾戒，令人不禁猜测有何寓意。

莫扎特觉得自己一定中了诅咒，他明明是跟刚认识的人都能问问他愿不愿意跟自己共度良宵的类型，为什么面对萨列里他变得跟个十四岁的小女孩似的？跟对方明明白白讲清楚，之后都正常相处会死吗？啊！糟糕！

正在魔术师自我纠结之时，一只不知为何挂在吊灯上的使魔掉了下来，砸在桌子正中央。

萨列里抬头望了望屋顶，又低头看着那只翅膀还在微微颤抖，看起来是厚纸片构造的没有脑袋的小天使，露出愕然的表情。

莫扎特刚想解释那是一种工艺品，翅膀的震动只是一阵风吹过导致的，结果使魔坠落的能量无意中触发了一个他布置在桌面上的法阵，一阵蓝色的光芒闪过后，房间里所有的蜡烛都被点亮了。

这还没完，魔力连锁反应不知为何让一瓶药剂爆炸了，橱柜的门倒了下来，藏身在柜子里的使魔坠落一地，而砸碎的瓶子中流出的液体冒着异样的荧光。

“这是……什么？”萨列里看向房屋的主人，“新研发的舞台特效吗？”

到这份上竟然还被对方倒过来找借口，莫扎特反而失去了把真相埋起来的力气。

“哦，我的上帝啊……不对，我兴许该说我的安度西亚斯……”他双手捂脸，一副自暴自弃的样子，“对不起，我不想再遮遮掩掩了。我是魔术师，萨列里，就是你在童话书里才会看到的那种。那些没有头的玩意儿是我的使魔，能帮我打扫房间、协助我工作的那种。啊，没错！放在一两百年前我就是要被猎巫行动追杀的对象。而且，从血脉上来说我甚至不是人类。”

语罢他放下双手叹了口气，用余光偷瞄萨列里，心想他要是见了鬼般夺门而出他该怎么办？杀掉他灭口吗？真的下得了手吗？

好在萨列里看起来并没有要惊慌失措的意思，他稍许环顾四周，又拖着下巴沉思了一会，末了他表态道：“既然您一直隐藏着身份说明你不想被其他人知道，放心吧我不会告诉任何人的。”

“不，萨列里，你不觉得……”莫扎特担心的是另一个重点，“你不觉得我在作弊吗？”

“作弊？”萨列里不是很明白他在说什么。

“虽然使魔也只是帮我干点抄谱之类的活，但……如今我说我作曲的方式跟人类无异，而不是魔术伎俩的产物，你也不会相信了吧。”

莫扎特趴在桌面上霎时低落了起来，唯独音乐是他最不想被质疑的部分，那是他存在的意义。看见萨列里前倾身体凑近，他内心竟紧张起来。

“我为什么要怀疑你呢？”萨列里非常认真地对他说，“况且无论用什么方法制造的，你的音乐就是你的音乐，独一无二，且是世界上最好的。”

停一下，这是……表白吗？已经敬称为什么不知不觉间消失了？莫扎特绝望地发现自己心底竟泛起粉红泡泡。他下意识地挥挥手先让使魔清理地上的烂摊子，结果其中一只小天使笨手笨脚地想要扶起倒下的柜门却力量不足，木板倒向了另一边重重撞向他的工作台，把桌面上的乐谱震落一地。

“啊……我受够了！”莫扎特起身亲自挪开柜门，他看见萨列里跟着他站了起来，帮他把乐谱一张张捡起来。还整理好了才递给他。

“这是《费加罗》的手稿？”

“是，我快写完了。”

“我可以……看一下么。”

“刻意，你就拿它打发会时间吧，让我收拾下这些没用的小东西。”

在莫扎特镇定下来重新分配使魔整理房间的时光里，萨列里非常认真地看着他的新歌剧。似乎对魔术没有额外的兴趣。直到反而是莫扎特按捺不住了，处理好最后一片碎玻璃后他来到萨列里身边问他：“你竟然一点也不好奇吗？”

萨列里眨了眨眼睛，把乐谱放回桌上，然后说：“有一点，但倘若你不主动提起的话，我想我不会追问。”

“你真好……”莫扎特并不怀疑对方是否真心实意，他有足够的洞察力，知道萨列里就是那样的人，那是他恼人的点也是他的优点。以至于事到如今莫扎特连另一个秘密也不想隐藏了。

“萨列里。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我喜欢你。”

“……唉？！这是真的吗？”

一阵略微尴尬的面面相觑过后，莫扎特玩着自己耳畔的一缕金发，带着点自作自受的心态说：“这一点更难相信是吧……我平时对你那么冷淡。就算我说那是因为我奇妙的自尊不愿面对真相……”

“没关系，既然你已经解释过了。”萨列里轻轻皱眉，苦于怎样让自己看起来更陈恳一些，“我相信你，你是不一样的。总之，我很高兴。”

“啊，太好了。”莫扎特松了口气，“还想要一杯红茶吗？”

萨列里点头，接着他就看见一只使魔端着茶壶飘过来又给他倒了一杯，另一只使魔则把放着糖块的碟子推了过来。

“真可爱。”萨列里赞叹道。世界真是神奇，充满了意想不到的秘密。这可比普通宠物实用多了。他又暗自思忖起不知维也纳还有没有其他人有类似的能力？兴许早晨头顶飞过的某只飞鸟也是魔物？不过这种问题还是以后再探究吧。

临走前萨列里跟莫扎特约定了一个曲目完成期限，后者塞给他一只纸盒子，看起来是上个圣诞节的礼物盒。

“答应我，回去后找个没人的地方再打开。”魔术师叮嘱道，“放心吧不是什么诡异的东西，以我那不成器的魔术水准，最离谱也就制造点应付阳痿让人快速勃起的药水，你应该不需要吧。”

“不需要，谢谢。”萨列里几乎要笑出来。不管以什么身份，莫扎特就是莫扎特。

回到家萨列里把自己关进工作室，打开了那只盒子。里面是一只同款小天使使魔，只是比在对方家里见到的要更小一号，它手上举着一张纸条：

——我可以帮你抄谱与校对，使用完毕请妥善藏进衣柜里不要被别人看到。请勿给小孩子当玩具玩耍。如有问题或故障请勿拆卸，送回原主人那儿维护即可。

 

-END


	5. 关于我们没能一起度过的那个季节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空，萨♂莫♀（莫扎特单方性转）

萨列里从来都拿莫扎特没办法，或者说，谁都拿她没办法。

哪怕一贯号称自己是“世界上最任性的女孩子”的玛丽·安托瓦内特，在认识了莫扎特之后也自愿屈居第二。之后她们经常混在一起，一个恶作剧，一个装无辜打掩护。

萨列里至今都恍惚他们是怎么会在一起的——那年十七岁的西奥菲莉娅·莫扎特演出完自己的交响乐，手里还抱着音乐厅提供给她的花束，直接绕过后台跑到管理者也就是萨列里所在的办公室，要求他跟他交往。

“你很喜欢我对不对？但凡我的巡演你都接受并且每次都来演出现场。”她自信十足地论断道，“不用担心，我还有三周就成年了，不会让你犯罪的。”

如今他们在一起五年多了，五个月前的争吵与开端一样莫名其妙。

“我不确定我们这样继续下去是不是最好的。”月末的清晨，莫扎特练完琴后这样说道。她当着萨列里的面脱掉身上那件原本属于他的男式T恤，穿上一件他没有见过的应该是新购买的内衣，然后套起一条线条简洁的小黑裙。

“你要出门吗？”他在她趴在镜子前化妆时问道。

“是，我会出门很久很久。要是你能找到我，我们就继续。”她拎起高跟鞋，往门口走去。

虽然不知所谓，萨列里并不觉得自己能阻止她。连续几日的彻夜未归并未让他太警惕，他依然如往常一样对方不接电话就给她发信息问候。直到他们共同的友人达·彭特一周后满脸不可思议地对萨列里说：“莫扎特早就离开维也纳了，你不知道吗？”

萨列里这才意识到问题可能比他想象的要严重得多。莫扎特依然不与他联络，也不在任何社交平台暴露自己的位置。凭兴趣神出鬼没地在冷门城市举办个人演出，她反正不缺钱，哪怕躺着不动靠专辑版税养活自己不成问题。

偶尔会有一些朋友模模糊糊知道她去了哪里，聊胜于无的信息。就像十天前，玛丽告诉萨列里莫扎特去伦敦找她海顿爸爸了，听她的意思会在那儿呆一段时间。

萨列里便从巴黎飞到伦敦碰碰运气，在一座那么大的城市要找到一个人并不比中乐透大奖概率更高。他顺路拜访了跟格鲁克前辈表面成天损来损去，实质关系还不错的亨德尔。对方无意中得知他来到此地的原委后揶揄他这是个多么浪漫的故事啊，是值得记录下来的那种，并借给他一辆车方便他去各种地方。

萨列里时常漫无目的地游荡，随意在路面上跟纷繁的交通搏斗，反正他不赶时间。偶尔不动脑筋地跟着前车一不小心就戳进了左转道，他便拐进小巷从居民区里艰难地找到可供外来车辆停靠的车位，下车散步。

伦敦正值秋天，更频繁地动不动就飘雨。要是那朵哭泣的云久久不愿离去他就随意找家供应咖啡或简餐的小店钻进去，图书馆也行，总之坐下来工作一会。他的手机与电脑桌面都是莫扎特的照片，所以动不动会被其他人搭话“你也是那颗星星的追随者吗？”

傍晚他喜欢沿着泰晤士河散步，就像他在维也纳时沿着多瑙河、在巴黎沿着塞纳河一样。欧洲城市布局从某种程度上很无聊，一条河横在中间，一边是老城区一边是新城区。

萨列里的人生在遇见莫扎特之前大多数时间里波澜不惊，直到她如坠落的陨石般没商量地砸在他身边，强行搅出一大堆不确定性。他至今记得莫扎特在他加班开会时闯进来的那回，那天她穿着衬衫与短裙，路上淋了一场雨导致所有人都能发觉她真空上阵，只贴了两枚五角星形的胸贴。还用嘲弄地语气冲萨列里的上司“看什么看，没见过女人的胸部吗？”更别提她的裙子真的太短了，当她俯身双手撑在桌面上时边上座位的人都能看见她的丁字裤。

事后被同事们惊愕关怀“看不出来啊，原来那位金发甜心人设的音乐人是那样的类型吗？”、“看不出来啊，原来你竟然喜欢那个类型吗？”然而即使撇开音乐，萨列里都被对方无可救药地纠缠住了，他从不怀疑自己难以解释的迷恋。

天气越来越凉，早晨从酒店宽大的床上醒来萨列里都很想念她。尽管没有她在他反而睡得更好，莫扎特在床上能搞出太多花样，比如热了踢被子顺便把他也一阵乱踢；比如忽然非常愤怒地跳起来说梦到他跟他的女高音同事约会，然后不讲道理地骑在他脸上直到他把她服务舒服为止。

实在按奈不住想要打探的心，他最终给海顿发了邮件询问。对面回复说莫扎特确实来跟他喝过几次茶，但对她住在哪里他一无所知，也不知道她准备逗留多久。

中午天气还算可以，尽管阳光的温度已经很虚软了。萨列里穿着长风衣，坐在海德公园的长凳上看完了一本小说，他把袋子里剩下的几颗坚果塞给在一旁观望许久的松鼠，不知是否该离开了。

踌躇的片刻里，天又下雨了。夹杂在雨点中的雪片让他意识到秋天可能已经结束了。他收起书本往停车地点走去，一路哼唱着莫扎特去年写的歌《来吧甜蜜的五月》。

在路边等红灯的时候，背后有人狠狠拍了他一下屁股。

“我说萨列里，现在唱这首歌是不是有点太早了？”

听见熟悉的、想念已久的声线。萨列里回过头，看着一脸笑意的女孩。她一贯比较怕冷，已经穿上呢子大衣带起了厚厚的围巾。

“好冷淡啊，感觉你一点都不想我？”

怎么可能呢？否则他何苦这些日子里几乎绕欧洲转了一圈？

“你在说什么呢。”萨列里把她拥入怀中，“太好了……”他本想说终于找到你了，又觉得并不能算“找到”，若对方不主动凑过来，她可以轻而易举消失在被风雪笼罩的街角。

“我玩累了，好冷，我想回去。”莫扎特丝毫没有反省自己忽然出走这一行为的意思，她总把一切都看得理所当然。

“我居住的酒店离这不远。”

“不，我是说维也纳。”

萨列里若有若无地叹了口气，掏出手机查看机票。

“晚上确实还有一班飞机。”保险起见他打算先直接购买，被对方拦了下来。

“啊，没必要今天就出发。”莫扎特抬头对上那双红瞳，“我现在穿着非常好看的吊袜带和蕾丝内裤，我可不想把夜晚浪费在飞机上。”

“西奥菲莉娅……”萨列里摇了摇头，第一万次无法评价，“你是不是早就知道我在哪里了？”

“才没有！”莫扎特争辩道，“我每天都认真打扮是因为随时都会碰见你。就像现在这样。”她勾上萨列里的脖子，在错过了整个秋天后，给了他冬日的第一个吻。

 

-END


	6. 我不确定我能温柔哦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆莫萨，官方命题作文  
> ☆看来“误解”真的很深，起初所有人都以为官方玩的是萨=>=>=>=>=>=>莫，结果发现是莫=>=>=>=>=>=>=>=>=>=>=>萨……

——“不过我不确定能温柔哦。”

没错，很早就这么声明过了，所以现在的一切，都是你自愿的对吧？萨列里？

是的，毫无怨言。萨列里趴在一只南瓜抱枕上，所谓迦勒底的节日气氛特供。上方的莫扎特方才结束他敷衍的扩张流程，转而拿性器侵入了他的身体。

艰涩的摩擦感蔓延开来，不至于多疼，但着实跟“温柔”二字沾不上边，尽管他从一开始就没指望过那位任性的神才能懂得体恤。

“放松一点好吗？别搞得我在强暴你一样。”莫扎特揶揄着，顺势趴下来覆在萨列里背上，沿着发际撩起他脑后最下方的头发，完全暴露出他的脖颈接着啃咬起来。

“……请给我几分钟适应。”萨列里请求道，轻浅而克制地呼出一口气。如今的状况他又与被强制侵犯有什么区别呢？双手被魔力织造的线条绑在床框上，另一种材质不明的织物蒙住了他的眼睛。无论对方对外怎样宣扬自己是最弱的从者，莫扎特终究是Caster，任何被他占据足够长时间的空间都能成为他的阵地。

强行挣脱并非做不到，只是萨列里主观上并没有那样的意愿。他事先并不了解莫扎特在情事上的癖好，只在很久很久以前有过一些模糊的想象。他不是没见过他像无情的驯兽师一样，把乐队当动物对待强迫他们服从他每一项要求的场合，会把操纵欲蔓延到卧室里并不奇怪。他不禁走神继续回忆，当年他在演出结束后，把一些中意的男男女女带回家时，也都是类似的玩法吗？

等等，难道那时他投向自己的眼神就已经是暗示了？

后颈的啃咬变得越来越暴戾，萨列里发出低小的嘶声，有种接下去那些皮肤与血肉当真会被破坏的错觉。

“我两个世纪前就想得到你了。”莫扎特倒是主动解释起自己的动机。当年人们爱他爱得狂热而愚蠢，就像他们热衷于生者展示的肤浅神迹。而萨列里总是「冷淡」地停留他自认为应当在的位置上，做他自认为应当做的事情，他的着装永远符合年纪、场合与当时的气候。尽管现在截然不同，但过去的日子里萨列里写着比他更广受欢迎的作品，有着比他更高的地位。然而那位乐师长却至始至终散发着“这一切并非我主动追求之物”的气息。

他不知道对于沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特而言，他萨列里最大的吸引力便在于他一点也不想对他散发吸引力。

然而他有什么资格抱怨呢？他心里明白（哪怕长久以来都不愿承认），与萨列里之间所谓的误解，绝大多数都是他自己造成的。

——他对谁都坦率而任性，唯独将对萨列里的喜爱深埋于心底。他把他当对手与他竞争，把他当同事与他合作，每每有活动前口是心非轻描淡写地说“算是半个朋友，试着去邀请萨列里大师一下吧，不来也无所谓”。却不愿面对自己真正的心意，甚至编造荒唐的自我洗脑，认为萨列里恨他，绝不会接受他的好意，那样一来他也就有了对他同样淡漠的理由。

这自导自演的闹剧终究化为了一出无稽的谣言，给两人都留下了的长远的伤害。尤其是萨列里，他活着面对这一切，成为英灵又被相同的因素扭曲了灵基。

说起灵基，这片奇妙的节日空间会识别恶意并排除，萨列里还能留在这里说明他有努力保持平静。但魔力交换时的灼烧感昭示着他从未完全摆脱昔日的阴霾。那些根本不属于他的仇恨依然在纠缠他折磨他。

“我觉得可以了。”萨列里一边更多舒展开身体一边提示道，“你随意按你的节奏来吧……”

“我知道。”莫扎特再次被这特殊的愠怒所困扰。实际上他很懒惰，在性爱中折腾人并不能给他带来额外的快感。如果有的选他反而更喜欢当被服务的那方。

搬出恶趣味的理由在于萨列里看起来对谁都很友善，对谁都能真心实意去帮助他。他的殉道者精神可能不亚于隔壁的贞德小姐，所以才能无私培养出那么多优异的音乐家，与学生之中脾气最臭最叛逆的也能和平相处。

因此莫扎特才会产生要在萨列里身上留下些印记的念头，只属于他的印记。哪怕只是时候有人看着他手腕上的勒痕或肩颈被啃咬的血瘀露出意味深长、充满遐想的笑容……

很傻，很小儿科，仿佛第一次谈恋爱的小处男才会做的事情，然而他阿马德乌斯就是需要。

但仅仅过去短暂几分钟，莫扎特又后悔起来，觉得这并不高明。抽送起始，萨列里隐忍的姿态仿佛无声的嘲弄。他颤栗的指节与压抑的吐息中都透着克制。这家伙就是这样，对于优待无动于衷的同时，对施加于他的于不公或痛苦也只是接受并忍耐。以这样的性格萨列里当然也不会去对谁有特殊表示，莫扎特不会自讨没趣奢求。唯一庆幸的是当他将对方拖入自己的领地，将他按倒时根本没遭遇任何形式的反抗。

安东尼奥·萨列里永远都是那样，猩红透亮的瞳孔里透出疑虑与茫然，但即便对方不解释，他末了也能淡然认可。

“萨列里……”莫扎特叫着他的名字，托起他的下颌，从颌骨的轮廓一路向下抚过他的喉结然后是锁骨与肩膀的弧线。暗想起自己该怎样才能与对方构建出他想要的联系，还是一切终究都只是徒劳？

他小声叹息，却意外被对方捕捉到了他的失落。

“阿马德乌斯？”萨列里偏头叫着他，“怎么了？是不是我的魔力影响到你了？”

“不！不是！”莫扎特暴躁否决。他犹豫了几秒，索性解开对萨列里的束缚，将他翻过来与自己面对面。下方之人投来征询的视线里，从中并觉察不到一丝一毫攻击性，果然要杀了他什么的从头到尾都是随口说说的吧？！

莫扎特忽然十分委屈，他早就对其他人包括御主说过在迦勒底那位复仇者是唯一跟自己有过“友谊”的人，只可惜充满了误解、无奈与差错。复仇者被召唤时所有人都觉得他会杀掉神爱之子，唯有当事人自己内心歌唱着“来吧，甜蜜的死亡”，洒脱放言如果是被“他”杀掉的话，他不介意。后来的出征也好意外见面也好，萨列里每次都成功证明自己并不真心想动手。所以在游乐园里终于说出那句“我最喜欢萨列里了”已经耗尽了他所有的心绪。如果对方还不能接纳他的话，他真的不知该怎样继续与对方接近了。

可直到现在，萨列里都没有正面回应他。莫扎特发现自己没有勇气去逼问，他害怕对方潜藏着拒绝的回答，出于仁慈才保持沉默。

如果是那样，他“占有”他又有何意义呢？跟在树根上撒尿标记地盘的野兽有什么区别？

他无法再忍耐下去了，他需要一个结果。哪怕一不小心要在最糟糕的场合做最后的质问。

“萨列里，你让我非常挫败啊！”他用力按住他的肩膀，“为什么你永远对我不冷不热，就跟你对任何其他人一样？我永远不知道你到底还是否痛恨着我，是否对我厌烦。抑或不反对与我在一起，以及有没有那么几次产生些许喜欢。哦！你连重申了一百遍的要杀死我都似乎是个玩笑。我讨厌这种不确定，我讨厌对你付出的爱憎都得不到反馈与评价。就仿佛一打扔在后台被遗忘的乐谱，没有人注意它更不会被拿出来演奏。总之……我要你现在就回答我。”

回答什么？萨列里被语言狂轰滥炸一时半会没能理清莫扎特的索求。唯一确定的是他需要自己有所表示。

“阿马德乌斯，我一直觉得你是世界上最聪明的人，为什么会在这种地方犯傻？”他嘴角扬起几乎不可见的微笑，伸手捧上他的双侧脸颊，“既然那么想要我做些什么，你直接告诉我不好吗？”

顺势发力将他拉过来抱进怀中，萨列里听见莫扎特胡乱地咕哝着“你还怪起我来了？”、“你真卑鄙”。

“对不起，让你纠结那么久。”萨列里摸着他散在背后的金发，承认自己也失误了，他从未料到对方唯独面对自己疯狂闹别扭，什么都不肯明说，他本不该是这样的人。

至少先让他冷静下来。

“可别在我身上趴到睡着啊……”他轻捏了下他的上臂跟他开玩笑，“继续好吗？一旦习惯了……很舒服呢。”

“唉？？？！！！真的吗？！！！”莫扎特支起身体抬头。见萨列里点头确认，他扣住他的头顶吻他，含上萨列里的舌尖时莫扎特简直怀疑他回来前吃了多少只冰激凌，为什么他的吻都是甜的。

情欲的阀门一旦彻底开启，莫扎特会变成急躁、毫无章法的动物。复仇者的魔力依然如火苗般反复灼痛他，但那由其体内散发出的热度不失为一种邀请，他乐意这样理解。

以及莫扎特本以为萨列里不会是多好的床伴，他可能古板而被动，像是会用既定方式迅速填饱肚子般解决需求。所以当萨列里主动圈上他的脖子时他还愣了一下。他很快发现这位沉着而清冷的复仇者也可以热情且柔软，顺应他的爱抚，在他不知不觉间调整好腰臀的角度配合他的出入。

“慢一点……阿马迪……到底很久没有……唔……”

“哼，我不管！”这种时候让莫扎特悠着点简直跟曲子没弹完把他从钢琴上拽下来差不多，“啊哈，看我发现了什么，原来你比我还要敏感。”他的口吻颇为激动。

“别，这样会太快……”

“没关系哦，想射出来随时。我会帮你舔干净然后再来第二次第三次的。”

“……喂，你。”

何止第二次第三次，英灵的体力跟普通人类不是一个数量级。单纯性爱通宵达旦也够不上什么负担。莫扎特停下来是因为他玩腻了，顶着第二天早上的阳光趴在萨列里胸口说他想去找点东西吃。

“反正节日期间会常备多种南瓜料理的。”萨列里之前找甜点时已经打探过了。

不过在此之前，他还有项欠账要补上。

“阿马德乌斯。”

“嗯？”

“我也最喜欢你了，一直都喜欢你。”

“那真是太好了，我好高兴啊！”莫扎特欣慰地笑了起来，“但愿这次你不是像说要杀了我一样闹着玩的。”

“我认真的，我发誓。”萨列里保证道。

“嗯，我应该当场糊一些~!@#$%^考验你一下……唔，我开玩笑的哈哈哈哈哈啊！”

留下萨列里一脸无奈地摇头，莫扎特疯笑着往厨房跑去。

 

-End


	7. 好了，知道英灵资料都是乱填的了，下一个

萨列里骗过了所有人，包括他自己。

他站在莫扎特面前，对上那双蓝绿的眼睛。他看见对方飞快地眨了四五下眼睛，他自己也跟着眨了几下。一切风平浪静，仿佛海水忽然被吸走般退去露出大片沙滩，让人误以为马上就要有海啸进入极度戒备，连物资都准备好了，抗灾预案都拿出来了，却发现海水又原封不动流回原位，拍打着陆地激起几个白色泡沫，发出能当催眠曲的细小海浪声。

总之，复仇者并没有要攻击魔术师的迹象。

周围的英灵们纷纷茫然作罢，或是将手从剑鞘上挪开，或是中止正在吟唱的咒语。御主也放下右手，小声嘀咕了一句：“搞什么啊？”

“来谈谈吧，萨列里。”莫扎特仿佛松了口气，又仿佛没有。

他转身撤离，丝毫不介意暴露脆弱的后背，尽管当真发生冲突的话他正面应对也无力招架。他听见萨列里跟上来的脚步声，也听见其他人的窃窃私语——类似再也不相信所谓职阶属性，更不相信泛人类史传说中的设定了。

“要喝杯茶吗？玛丽给我的。”回到房间后莫扎特问道。

“要，谢谢。”萨列里在桌边坐下，看着自己的手指。

魔术师胡乱地把茶叶塞进茶包里，用魔力加热饮用水的姿态并不优雅。不过并没有人在意，久别重逢的闲聊前走个过场罢了。

“砂糖在抽屉里。”

“不，不用了。”

“哦，对，我想起来了。”莫扎特把其中一杯递给对方，“你吃甜点，也只喝甜酒，但并没有那么喜欢在饮料里加糖。”他把乱七八糟的杂物与乐谱从椅子上移开，坐在萨列里对面，继续说道，“你总是让人误解。或大或小的事情，不管过去还是现在。啊，我真的没资格抱怨……”

——他也是在生命的最后一年多点时光里才消除掉误解，与宫廷乐长和平相处。然后发现所谓嫉妒也好坑害也好，根本是他自己的臆想。萨列里过得很好，生活无忧，也没有人能动摇他的位置。且他在音乐之外的领域里十分懒惰，根本没兴趣算计谁，也没兴趣辩解。有这时间他情愿多批改几张学生的作业。

“我以为自己会杀掉你的，”萨列里捧着茶杯，望着自己在杯中的倒影，“就在几分钟前我还真的那么认为。”

“总之没有，值得庆幸？”莫扎特讪讪一笑，“生命真美好。我不想承认与你四目相对之时我其实紧张得要死。没想到是我，哦不止我，我们大家都自作多情了。”

“算不上自作多情。”萨列里解释道，“我是与‘灰色之男’融合的反英灵，于内心我着实有攻击你的渴望，只是……”

“只是？”莫扎特投以疑惑的眼神，“我是不是可以理解为一切都在可控范围？”

“大概吧，反正有一些其他的……压过了仇恨，所以才……”这句话萨列里从后半句起越说越轻，关键词难以听清，像是在躲闪或掩盖。

“其他的……什么？”莫扎特提问时少有地犹豫了下，然后他在沉默中审视着对面的复仇者——银灰的发色、仿佛填满血液的鲜红眼眸，叹气时隐隐露出野兽才会拥有的尖锐牙齿。骨架轮廓硬朗，无论是脸上还是身上……冷酷的灰色死神，与生前那焦糖配色的温润音乐家难以联系到一起。

不止外表，他连标示性的嗓音都变了，如今萨列里制造的音节更为低沉，当然也不悖于美学，只是形成了截然不同的风格，让莫扎特不禁思忖起他还可以唱写给男高音的咏叹调吗？

奇怪的是从见到萨列里的第一秒起，莫扎特便从不怀疑那究竟是不是他所熟知的安东尼奥·萨列里。哪怕他本人精神不稳定起来时常否认自己，他也绝不是别人。

“我说，爸爸。”他换上了更为亲近的称呼，任由话题毫无逻辑地漫游，“不管怎样，那些传闻让你很辛苦吧？真是抱歉。”

“不是你的错，跟你没关系。”萨列里替他开脱，“事态不可挽回之时我已无法记得前一天的晚饭内容。衰老可能都是更大的困扰。”

“你是想安慰我那并未让你很痛苦吗？”莫扎特分析着他的句子，挖出真正想要表达的涵义，“可要是没那么严重的话，本身你是没资格成为英灵的。”

“是，泛人类史本该忘了我。连同我的……不，没什么。”

——【连同你的音乐、你的成就和你的记忆】莫扎特能猜到对方想说什么，从而开始斟酌该不该继续谈论这些。他站起来跑去翻出一盒动物饼干扔给萨列里，那原本是御主给他的，不知够不够甜？管它呢。

“谢谢。”萨列里接过盒子拆起包装，同样毫无逻辑地补充道，“至少能成为英灵，能再见到你我很高兴。”

“那你也不能感激苦难，哪怕因祸得了些许福祉，苦难终究还是狗屎。你不该承受那样的指控，不该留下那样的名声。”莫扎特没有回到桌对面，而是在萨列里身边坐下，跟他贴得很近，如他所料对方也没有拉开距离的意思。

“但很多时候，不管苦难还是幸福，命运的走向都不是我们能控制的。”复仇者抓起几只已经有些碎裂的小熊塞进嘴里，“尤其是后世发生的事情。”

“啧，我知道……”莫扎特撑着一侧下颌，偏头看着萨列里咀嚼食物的样子。他沉迷甜点的样子与两百年前如出一辙。看来即使是扭曲的灵基也有无法改变之物。

那么，除此之外呢？他的内心先撇除了“对音乐的热爱”，除此之外呢？

“萨列里。”他叫着他的名字。

“嗯？”他用鼻音询问，顺便努力快点把剩余的食物咽下去。

“你原来是喜欢我的吧？”莫扎特突兀地问道。

“为什么忽然这么问？”

“先回答我是与不是。”

萨列里放下已经端起到半路的茶杯，眼神望向别处若有所思。时隔太久，他感觉彼此间有种无法好好交谈的隔阂。诚然英灵殿游离于时间线之外，然而他毕竟比英年早逝之人多活了双倍的年份。

“我原先以为你恨我。”他答非所问。莫扎特看上去倒也并不介意。

“是，是。我自己曾经都那么认为。”他点了点头，“否则我也不会频繁在同事面前说你这里那里不好，抱怨你针对我。我不想承认自己想要接近你却找不到任何机会与方法，你在我眼里已经获得了足够多的尊重与足够多的爱慕，不缺我那一点。那我只能选择怨恨了。”

“我不明白。”从生前到现在都不明白。

“你不用明白。”莫扎特挥了挥手，“都过去了。我也逐渐明白自己究竟想要什么。”

“什么？”

“你先回答我的问题好不好？”

并绕不开那灵魂的拷问，萨列里深长地叹了口气，酝酿着该怎样回答。他知道对方可以等，并不着急。答案本身是确定的，无需置疑。只是他无法控制自己首先去琢磨这场对话的意义。又一次重逢，他们究竟能通过交换这些话语获得些什么呢？或者说想获得些什么……比如以当下的处境，亏欠是否存在，从何时起计算，需不需要被补偿；还有没有遗憾与未尽之愿，有没有对未来的期许。以及，最重要的：这些心情要怎样安置？

“是的，我喜欢你，阿马德乌斯。”萨列里予以肯定，“虽然我无法具体描述，也不知道接下去该怎么办。”

“啊，啊……果然是这样。”莫扎特本打算只要对方点头，就先提出“不如正式交往”的建议。结果就在开口前的一秒他忽然不想说了。萨列里可能永远不会知道当初要不是他的健康状况急转直下，他在那个秋天绝对早就对他表白了。

然而为时已晚，来不及的来不及，忘却的忘却，错过的错过。谁让他当年任性贪玩，在《魔笛》公演结束后抛开计划参与另一场派对？而萨列里那混蛋竟然也不挽留他，与他的爱徒卡瓦列里结伴离开，为未来另一个流言埋下伏笔。

事到如今都无所谓了，一旦被印刻为英灵，理论上在无限的平行世界里他们可以相见千百万次，以各种各样的形式，或情愿或不情愿。

“我想去次厨房储藏室找点酒，你陪我去么？”莫扎特换了另一个提议。

“才喝过茶就在想念酒了？”

“不行么，嘴有点寂寞而已。又不想继续喝相同的东西。”

他起身往门口走去，盘算着该同时再拿些什么食物。结果就在他伸手去开门前，萨列里从背后追上了他，勾过他的肩膀。

然后吻就覆了上来。

 

-END


	8. 玩游戏请勿坑队友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆闪闪祭退场约会梗，萨莫萨无差  
> ☆既然官方已经把迦勒底没有理智补正的设定吃了，那我也不管了，请忘了萨列里会追着莫扎特砍这件事！

“都怪你！不认真玩！害得我们预选就被刷下来了！”

艾萨克礼堂的最后一排灯光熄灭，莫扎特拖着萨列里踏过那137级阶梯从顶层观众席走下来。当初吉尔伽美什表示要租下一个音乐厅打架时，所有人都觉得这位王疯了，唯有莫扎特高兴到欢呼。他喜欢一切新的尝试，喜欢一切叛经离道之事。

然而由于萨列里对御主放水，导致他们没能撑过预选赛，恐怕参与不了这场祭奠之后的项目了，只能当观众。唯独这点让莫扎特颇为不悦，他还没玩够。

“作为补偿，我要惩罚你。陪我约会吧！一直到所有人回迦勒底为止。”

他对萨列里宣布道，眼神里写满可别想轻易打发我。见复仇者满脸都写着你想干什么，想去哪里，他补充道：

“爸爸，请想象一下清姬、玉藻、源赖光、静谧和穿着婚纱的那位尼禄，以及其他追着御主的女士们。”

“然后呢？”

“我会比她们加起来更可怕地缠着你，盯着你，要求你看着我、凝视我、思念我，满足我的所有幻想与要求。”

“好可怕啊，阿马德乌斯。”萨列里心想你平时也就差不多这样的状态，甚至比这些人加起来乘以十倍还麻烦，当然他没敢明说。

“总之，充满爱与欢乐的一天开始了！我们要怎么玩呢……”

见莫扎特陷入沉思，萨列里只希望他不要想出太魔幻的主意来。此时有音乐厅的工作人员礼貌请求他们稍许靠边，不要站在宣传栏那儿，他们正忙着贴下一场演出的海报。

莫扎特回头看了一眼，曲目单上连着好几行他自己的名字让他笑了出来。

“38、39、40和41号交响曲，原来是我的晚期作品专场吗？”他摇了摇头，似乎产生了灵感。

“对了，萨列里，你带着小提琴的对不对？”他问身边同样在端详那张海报的人。

“带着，怎么了？”他抬头问他。

“我们去公园当一会街头艺人怎么样？看能不能骗到几个硬币。”

提议完没等萨列里回答，莫扎特就走到室外拐上第七大道，往中央公园的方向走去。路上他递给萨列里一组魔力构成的乐谱，上面是3部小提琴与钢琴的奏鸣曲。

“等下的演出曲目，我在活动间隙抽空新写的。你的话视奏没问题吧？哦对了，第三部我只来得及写了小提琴的部分，不用担心，另一半在我脑子里了我会配合你的。”

萨列里并不担心他，乐谱只来得写一半的事情他不是第一次干了。真是吓死人的对音符的记忆力。

“等下请你把键盘借给我，假装是全息投影就好啦！再加点即兴演奏，总长度控制在半小时，不多也不少，然后我们去下一个地方。”

莫扎特穿过林荫道来到公园游乐园边上，跟萨列里核对了一下细节后便开始演奏。清晨并不是个街头表演的好时机，哪怕今天是周末四处还算有些游人。然而在这种地方，纯古典乐显然与他们身处的氛围并不怎么契合。戴着耳机嘻哈打扮的青年像看怪物一样不屑地斜视他们，四处张望的观光客把他们当做城市文化的一部分拿出相机拍摄，技术爱好者显然在捉摸浮空键盘的构造而不是旋律，偶尔有人顺手在琴盒里扔下一些零钱，其余的大多数只是匆匆路过。倒是有一对白发苍苍的年迈夫妻站在花坛边上听完了全程，最终给了他们诚恳的掌声与一张较大面值的钞票。

“在做社会调查吗？年轻人们。”那位老先生来找两位音乐家搭话。

“社会调查？”莫扎特不解地偏头，那并不是他会去触碰的领域。

“啊，有时会有一些专业演奏者假装街头艺人出来玩，记录下来作为行为艺术的一种。算是对现代文明的鄙弃。人们花高价去音乐厅，却没人在意他免费的馈赠。”

“哈哈哈，我们算是专业受训的演奏者，然而我可没有鄙弃现代文明的意思哦。”莫扎特笑得很纯粹，他从来不视变迁为糟心之物，如今音乐有了比几个世纪前丰富得多的形式，他自己也在逐渐尝试每一种。比如去写爵士乐、EDM或者Post Rock，只不过跟萨列里在一起，他还是只想碰古典。

“不管怎样，我想送您一曲加演。”他再次把手指搭上琴键，“有什么特别喜欢的曲子吗？”

“请给我任意莫扎特的曲目，我觉得你与他有相似的灵魂。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈好，K330怎么样？”

赶在被警察看见前来查执照前收拾完东西离开，莫扎特哼着歌曲目送几位滑板少年掠过时萨列里对他说：“我本以为你会不高兴的。”

“不高兴什么？”

“那位老先生提及的内容。人们依然崇拜你却似乎并没那么在乎你。”

莫扎特冲对方眨了几下眼睛，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“我还以为你想说什么呢。”他挽上萨列里的手肘，“你以为我会纠结于人们的看法吗？时至今日他们中的很多人还觉得你毒死了我呢。来自这个时代的赞美我已经收够了。我们已经是英灵了啦，不需要再以音乐为生养活自己。我们还在吃饭睡觉捅来捅去，也只是出于习惯或乐趣而不是生存需要。我甚至很高兴自己能暂且摆脱那个名字的束缚，跟每一个普普通通的游人一样走在这些街道上。啊，这样吧。虽然吉尔给了我们报酬的，但我觉得今天就用刚才获得的零钱渡过一整天会比较好玩哦。”

萨列里并不反对，默默跟着莫扎特踏上旅途。除了对方的衣服有些过于惹眼外，他们并没有其他需要在意之物了。

从第七大道原路返回一路往公园反方向走，不出几百米便是时代广场。对萨列里而言那并不是让他舒服的环境，圣杯给了他们符合时代的知识，却也只是知识而已。他显然还是更喜欢跟200年前比起来城市格局并未产生本质变化的维也纳，而不是纽约这样的钢铁森林。

不过莫扎特的心灵仿佛是由流动物质组成的，能被装入任意形状的容器里，也能沿被时光变迁扭转成任意形状的河床淌过。他并不为展示板与电子屏上纷乱的信息所迷惑，也不把车流与人群的声响当做噪音。哪怕他也不清楚纳斯达克股交所外墙投影上的数字涵义，至少能看着香水广告上的名字迅速翻出女模特的ins并夸赞她性感的身材尤其是浑圆挺拔的胸部。

死性不改，萨列里对此也很无奈。但只要对方乐在其中，他还是愿意一路奉陪的。

绕过帝国大厦时莫扎特打量了几眼它轮廓中的装饰艺术线条，拍了张照并定位发给御主与迦勒底管制室，证明他们在散步而已没有在搞出格之事。

他们沿公园大道继续一路向南，依然没有最终的目的地。

“如果我们一直这样走下去，到华尔街就是尽头了。”萨列里看了眼地图提醒道，五六英里路而已，以英灵的体力与行进速度真不算什么。

“谁说的，不就是条河吗？”莫扎特显然比他还要过分，“游过去！游到自由女神像！再游到史泰登岛！”

“那儿是海湾了……”

“你说是什么就是什么，我不在乎。”

说完他就拖着萨列里进入街边一家简餐店，表示休息一下吧，点了2份芝士蛋糕。

甜点上桌后不到半分钟，一只鸽子像块石头一样从天而降。纽约的鸽子普遍很肥，仿佛一只巨大的肉球下方插了两条细棍子般的腿儿，上方插了一根稍微粗一些的脖子。它目露凶光，旁若无人，伸长脖子一口啄在莫扎特面前的蛋糕中央，使其表面如被闪电劈过似的出现一串裂纹。

“你们是不是也跟美国人混多了觉得自己是世界中心人类老大？！”莫扎特一把抓住那只肥硕的灰球，把它翻过来肚皮朝上，凝视着它不服输的倔强眼睛，“维也纳的鸽子可不敢那么嚣张！”

“阿马德乌斯，不要虐待动物。”听着鸽子发出愤怒的咕咕咕声，萨列里小声劝阻他。

“你还帮起它来了？”莫扎特狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“我不想你被人找麻烦而已，你放开它，我来教训它。”萨列里允诺道。

莫扎特将信将疑地松开手，把肇事鸟儿放归。接着他就看到萨列里灰色的使魔同样化作了飞鸟的外貌，把那只鸽子啄出三条街，惊起几位行人茫然地看着掉落的羽毛。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……没想到使魔还能这么玩。”莫扎特舒爽地大笑起来，拿起叉子戳向他的蛋糕，“啊，真好吃。这破鸽子还挺识货。”

“惯犯了吧。”萨列里召回使魔，让它蹲在餐桌边守候，以免再有不速之客凑过来。

消耗掉食物又变得漫无目的，好在莫扎特足够擅长抓住每一丝每一毫乐趣的痕迹，有的是方法打发自己永动机般永远在骚动的精力。

他随意走进一个社区艺术中心，看了一场免费且糟糕的当代艺术展。肆无忌惮地赋予他看不上眼的作品响彻全场的驴笑。

“我要笑死了，爸爸。你说这种一根钢丝插在一块黑色海绵上扭几下的作品，到底想表达什么？长在痣上的卷曲汗毛吗？”

“我也不懂，感觉如今的艺术经常很注重形式的表达与突破。”萨列里中肯评价道。

“展示‘形式’就好好展示形式，没有必要非要挂在‘艺术’之上。否则无论对艺术还是对他人都是一种侮辱。”莫扎特全然不愿口下留情，“这好比我请大家来听我的音乐会，如果我拿电吉他和惨叫鸡配钢琴，那可以说是形式创新。但我要是爬上钢琴脱下裤子拉了一坨屎再告诉大家这是我全新的表演形式，那百分百属于侮辱音乐。”他望向一副名为「致敬毕加索」却不知所以然的画作，几秒后补充道，“然而我跟你赌一块巧克力，倘若我能证明自己就是沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特本人的话，会有大把的人愿意花演奏会双倍的钱来看我在钢琴上拉屎。”

“不用赌，我不怀疑。”萨列里差点笑出声。

从展会里出来莫扎特表示对纽约的街景有点看腻了，他想找个安静的地方呆一会，比如图书馆。

“可是我们两位连护照都没有的非法入境人员要怎么办理借阅卡呢？”萨列里质疑道，“灵体化溜进去你可能得换身装扮。”他并不想当目光焦点，尤其是在那种地方。

“我不想换，还是算了吧。”莫扎特立马改变主意，“书店总可以吧？随便找本打折便宜货，你念给我听，看看会不会产生什么有趣的效果。”

“你今天是跟劣质艺术过意不去了吗？”萨列里服了他的玩心。

“便宜不一定糟糕啊？也许只是缺损或者冷门。”他辩解道。

于是萨列里照着他说的，找了家书店直奔打折区，买了本卷了角的处理旧书。就近找了片公共绿地于长凳上坐下，莫扎特横躺着拿萨列里的腿当枕头，让他给自己念那本书。

其实内容不算糟糕，甚至意外切题。那是一个受困的漂流者在丛林里求生的故事，半真实半虚构。

“爸爸，你喜欢旅行吗？”莫扎特这才想起来问他，“不是指你当年长期旅居巴黎的那种性质，单纯路过一个地方然后观察一个地方的意思。”

萨列里思考了一会，生前他几乎没有那样的机会，去往一座城市基本都是为了演出或合作。

“说不上喜欢或不喜欢。”他给出模棱两可的结论，自己素来是给什么便接受什么的类型，对人对物对事似乎都是那样。

“我应该是喜欢的。”莫扎特握住萨列里空余的手，“但过去我的旅行你懂的，到了一地也没功夫玩，被我父亲看得死死的。忙于联系场地、接私人的订单……啊，所以现在我好快乐。什么也不用干，没有任何目的性地游荡，不用担心吃完饭要找地方练琴，还跟喜欢的人在一起。”

“你开心就好。”萨列里暂时放下书，抚摸着他的额头与眉心。他看见莫扎特闭上了眼睛，像是想要在这里小憩片刻的样子。

“你还要听吗？要的话我继续念下去。”

“不用了，你继续摸摸我就好。”

指尖掠过那些柔软的金色发丝，萨列里发现这类安宁的时光也让他十分舒心。没有烦恼，没有任务，没有误解，没有遗憾，也没有身份与光环带来的包袱。仅仅作为稀疏平常的人类，享用人人都可拥有的温暖阳光。

一直发呆到下午才想起来解决午饭。莫扎特叫着随便吃一下啦也不是真的饿，顺路就在连锁快餐店顶着中年黑人店员RAP般节奏优良“什么配料什么酱汁怎么处理”的盘问，买了两只吞拿鱼三明治。

两人边啃三明治边一路向南，此地接近汇入海湾的伊斯特河，已然有吵闹的海鸥在头顶上空盘旋。来到下东城区无意中闯进公寓博物馆，在这保留了老式房间布置本意表现移民文化的博物馆里，莫扎特忽然揶揄起萨列里：

“你这个前世……不对，前前世一定拯救过世界的幸运儿，明明身在异乡却一辈子都没在乱七八糟的地方住过吧？肯定也没有斤斤计较的邻居跟你吵架。”

“那倒真的没有。”萨列里望着展区逼仄的房间回答道。自从被加斯曼带到维也纳，他至始至终都有舒适宽敞的住宅。唯有加斯曼过世后到他结婚前的一年里，他独自居住在较为紧促的政府人员集中的寓所里，但那地方也远远谈不上杂乱或令人难受。外出去其他国家的时光里也从未被亏待过。

“以你一贯的居住标准，恐怕迦勒底都不够舒心。”莫扎特接着推断。

“不至于，而且迦勒底原先的设计也不是为了放置那么多英灵的。”萨列里一边读着宣传册一边思考了一会，“非要说有何不满的话，迦勒底的居住区有些冰冷，从线条到材质上都没什么人情味。虽然我明白那是功能性优先造成的，那确实不是给人度假的地方。”

“我同意，所以这样的活动该多举办一些才对。”莫扎特小心走下狭窄到只能斜着踩上去的木质楼梯，结束了这项参观，离开前丢下两枚硬币作为捐赠。

“不过至少迦勒底不会让我付房租，还有免费的食物与酒。”他在逐渐低垂的日光中伸着懒腰。

“那倒是。”萨列里附和道。

“唉，你这种太太还要分收来的租金给你的人，体会不到这种感激的。”

“……？！！”

“你有没有觉得我很烦？今天一直在翻旧账？”

“没有，反正都是死过一次之前的事情了，当谈资无妨。”他并不介意。

莫扎特原地转了一圈，面对萨列里站定。

“我真喜欢到处跑，特别是全新的地方。”他笑着说，“总能遇见能够引起联想或回忆的东西，让我能与你多聊上些什么。”

再顺流而下就是布鲁克林桥了，两人一起在水边看了个日落。夕阳在坠入地平线前已然被高层建筑集群所覆盖，晚霞与城市逐渐点亮的霓虹交错。然随着时间推移，大地上的光亮成为了主导。

说来明明维也纳也挨着多瑙河，他们却从没找到机会一起这么等待黄昏结束过。

“可惜了，光污染让人看不到星空。”萨列里望了眼孤零零的月亮感慨道。

“要求好多啊，萨列里。”莫扎特斜了他一眼，“要我给你弹一遍小星星变奏曲凑合一下吗？”

“不用了，我随口一提。”反正想听随时能听到。

“那干别的去咯。”

“好。”

拖了一整天，末了还是真的走到了华尔街。即便是休息日的夜晚，这片区域还是透露着争分夺秒努力工作的气息。

两位音乐家对管理财富没有兴趣，最多莫扎特设想了一下要是吉尔伽美什无限宝库中的资金流入现实，会对地区乃至世界经济造成怎样的影响。

“对了，你说让拥有黄金律的英灵去买乐透的话，真的一定会中吗？”他好奇地问萨列里，在后者摇头表示不确定后跃跃欲试说下次一定要拖几个人试试看。

“走到海湾边上我们就停下吧。”莫扎特往海风吹来的方向望去，穿过巴特里公园就是轮渡码头了，只剩下一两百米路。

“谢天谢地你没当真想游去自由女神像。”萨列里说完稍许有些后悔，万一提醒到他了呢？

好在后者也没要下水的意思，他摸了摸口袋，把剩下的硬币捏在手中。

“还剩下三枚，干什么好呢？可惜这里不是罗马，不然我就送给许愿池了。”

“你想许什么愿？”

“这还用问啊？”莫扎特投以你怎么那么不懂我的眼神，“当然是我要永远和萨列里在一起，我要永远和萨列里在一起，以及我要永远和萨列里在一起了。唔，我觉得扔在海里许愿也不错。”

萨列里刚想阻挠他不要破坏环境，莫扎特就像灵感突发似的猛然站定，说你等我一下，我的使魔找到了更有意义的东西，两分钟后回来。

目送那金色的背影跑远，萨列里在一旁的台阶上坐下等待。果然不出两分钟对方就回来了，递给他一只纸杯。

“收摊前冰激凌Buy one get one free，刚好用掉那点零钱。”他贴着复仇者坐下，“不过只有最普普通通的巧克力口味啦，你应该也喜欢的。”

当然喜欢，萨列里从不拒绝任何口味正常的甜点。

“那你可损失了三个愿望。”他故意这样调侃。

“没关系，永远还远，有的是机会。”莫扎特舔了舔塑料勺子，“作为补偿，你吃完亲亲我就好。”

哪还要等吃完，萨列里当即勾过莫扎特的脖子吻了上去，连同沾在唇舌上的甜腻一起品尝。

 

-END


	9. 我出门送个乐谱都能碰到八个上过你的男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆莫萨主，含有all萨暗示……不，明示！  
> ☆性爱观、爱情观、人际关系观都完全错误的萨列里与终于为此崩溃的醋扎  
> ☆全程沙雕，请无视时间线到底是什么样的，我放飞自我了

“萨列里，我觉得我们需要谈一谈。”

莫扎特刚刚从外面回来，把外套撒气似的扔向衣架，才不管它会扭曲成什么形状等下还能不能穿。他看起来很不高兴，露着生气且无处发泄的神情。

“请你赶紧出去！不要堵在门口！”他暴躁地迁怒于刚刚完成当日课程的萨列里的学生。男孩怯生生地赶紧夺门而出，差点忘了把作业带走。

“阿马德乌斯？你今天踩到臭虫了吗为什么跟小孩子发脾气？”

萨列里一般情况下都让着他，也就为了学生会跟他吵架。莫扎特没有回答，他于客厅里踱步绕了好几圈，才终于挨着发问者在他坐下来。

“所以到底怎么了？”萨列里不明白他出这趟门也就半小时为什么忽然心情那么差。

“我觉得我们得谈一谈。”莫扎特重复了一遍，“算上前面刚滚蛋的魏格尔，我出门送个乐谱都能碰到八个上过你的男人！”

“所以到底怎么了？”萨列里也重复了一遍，不明白对方的点。那不是一开始就默认的事实吗？

这就是莫扎特最为崩溃的地方！两年前他终于愿意面对自己的内心，承认自己只是不想承认喜欢自己的竞争对手，才三番五次于信件里无端咒骂萨列里，坚定宣称他要害自己。终于醒悟到这样的被害妄想症没有意义后，他于某天演出结束后请萨列里一起吃晚饭，向他表明了自己的心意，问他以后可不可以好好相处？

当时萨列里的回答让他差点把叉子咬断。

“好的阿马德乌斯，我很荣幸。”他用略带套话的口吻说道，“那么晚上一起过夜吧？”

莫扎特第一反应是自己听错了，又确认了一遍台词无误后，他以为是自己过于污秽的大脑想错了。可能他们意大利人有一些诡异的表达好感的习惯，譬如彻夜畅谈会之类的？谁知道呢。

于是他邀请萨列里跟自己回家再喝一杯，继续聊了一会音乐，交换了点乐团和剧院的韵事。直到他说困了想休息，而萨列里跟他上楼后没有去隔壁客房而是在他卧室前开始亲吻他，莫扎特才惊觉自己原来并没有想错。

天呐！他原来是那么玩得开的人吗？之前怎么没有发现？

莫扎特并不反感，他乐意跟任何足够好看的人上床。萨列里当然符合“足够好看”的标准，兴许由于对糖果的嗜好，他由内而外散发着独特的甜美。

他原以乐长大人是禁欲且内敛的人，事实上即便在他温顺地伸手下去给自己做扩张时从他身上都依旧体会不到沉溺于肉欲的意味，他的神色和态度仿佛同他在演奏乐器时无异，哪怕在快感中皱眉或发出浅小喘息的可爱动作也只是顺势为之，虽然导致了“释放诱惑”的结局却并非他的本意。

莫扎特对一切享乐都十分挑剔，但那一夜他愿意打十个满分。萨列里被他侵入时柔软而配合，会跟着他的抽送轻轻摆动腰臀，挂在纯白睫毛上的生理性泪滴让他在高潮时看起来楚楚可怜，而那关键时刻收缩肌肉绞紧上方之人的小动作又让莫扎特又爱又恨。

折腾到下半夜两人决定休息，萨列里十分不见外地从侧面伸手搭上莫扎特的腰，脸贴着他的上臂。让后者狐疑了一下对方到底有多适应与第一次同床共枕的人相拥入眠？

到了第二天早上迎着窗外灿烂的阳光醒来，莫扎特正思考着早餐的问题，感觉到同样半梦半醒的萨列里手掌贴着他的腹部一路抚摸下去，最后停留在他的胯部迷迷糊糊地问处于晨勃中的他需不需要口交。

为什么不要？他才不会放过这样的机会。不得不表扬萨列里的技术真的很出色，莫扎特自认为是个见过大世面的人渣，经验记忆中有留存萨尔茨堡人民的粗俗，巴黎人民自负的风雅，布拉格人民的热情，或是伦敦人民的道貌岸然……然而他没能在那张旁人看来只用于歌唱的嘴中坚持太久。他舔舐他的力度与位置都精巧到令他窒息。

于是早餐桌上，莫扎特对萨列里说：“请跟我交往，当我的恋人好吗？”他想要更多体验对方的服务。

萨列里犹豫了一会同意了，然而莫扎特很快发现这一环节多此一举——他完全不需要跟他当恋人才能享受服务，萨列里几乎跟他所有关系交好的人保持肉体关系。

起初莫扎特觉得这没什么大不了的，甚至能够把性事单独看待不赋予其情感绑定很酷。萨列里对他很好，差不多百依百顺。哪怕对他提“单脚跳去厨房里跟那条鲑鱼悄悄说一声你快熟了”这种神经病要求他都会照做的。他对他的音乐有几近狂热的追从，会收好他的每一张乐谱手稿哪怕是为数不多的废稿。所以莫扎特不怀疑对方对自己的感情。

但随着时间推移，他发现萨列里真的有点太过了。当他在钢琴边上跟刚成为自己学生没多久的苏斯迈尔接吻且衣衫不整时，莫扎特忍不住质问他：“你到底是怎么想的？为什么连学生都不放过？”

“什么叫不放过？”萨列里茫然地望向他，“他是个好孩子，我只是在表达我的善意。”

“你这表达善意的方式也太特别了？”莫扎特惊呼，“你不至于要跟所有有好感的人做这种事情吧？”

“阿马德乌斯，想要跟亲近之人做爱到底哪里不对了？”萨列里的言论让莫扎特震惊到无言以对。如果对方也是个跟他类似的烂人，比方说像达·彭特，他一点也不会去追究，反正日子就这么过互不约束也不错。但萨列里显然本质上不是那种人，他只是哪里不对劲……不，哪里都不对劲！

“你怎么会有这样扭曲的想法？”他反问。

“为什么你会觉得这是扭曲的想法？这跟我喜欢你所以写曲子送你、为了讨你开心给你即兴演奏有什么区别？”

“区别大了去了啊？！这怎么也不是情感表达必要的环节，至少不该是轻易使用的环节。难道你的老师当年也是这样对待你的吗？”

“我的老师？对，没错。加斯曼也是这样关爱我的。”

“什么？？？？？？！！！！！”

莫扎特直接从椅子上跳了起来。难道对方从十五六岁被带到维也纳起就被灌输了这样的错误观念……还不幸那么多年都没人纠正他？就算他长得可爱这样顺势占便宜就那么心安理得吗？哦，自己也占了没资格说别人。

“上帝啊，加斯曼先生都教了你什么！”

他不知道该怎么挽救他的思路，现在扔他一本亚当·密斯的《道德情操论》还来得及吗？

“他说以后会有很多人喜欢我的，但不是所有人都会付诸足够的耐心，我得学会在保护自己的同时再去取悦愿意宠爱我的人，比如皇帝。”

“比如谁？？？？？？！！！！！！”莫扎特本想说我根本不需要你那么认真回答这个问题，但他忍不住对他最后说出口的词语发出惨叫。

他既感到意外又没那么意外，这能很好地解释为什么皇帝哪儿哪儿都护着他不许任何人说他一句坏话，把最好的机会和职位都留给他。

当天晚上莫扎特用堵出口限制射精的游戏逼供萨列里说出“犯罪者名单”，赫然发现他的挚友格鲁克、旅居法国时合作的词作家博马舍、剧院经理罗森博格等人都在名单上……连相识时年事已高的梅塔斯塔齐奥都至少获得过他的献吻。

“太过分了啊！安东尼奥·萨列里！”莫扎特在床上咆哮着，从未想过自己会在放浪形骸的尺度上被最意想不到的对象击败。

他人生头一回于感情中体会到嫉妒，一部分出于占有欲，一部分出于他讨厌被比下去的感觉，还有一部分是他见过17岁的萨列里，后悔起自己为什么不早生几年那样当年就可以参与享用他？剩下的一部分是想不通为什么对方可以跟周围人和平共处，大家仿佛无事发生一样，互相之间也没有抢夺他的火药味。

大概是因为萨列里看起来太理所当然了，反倒让任何人都严肃不起来。甚至不见得注意到他与那么多人有所表示，还以为自己是特殊的，对方那么老练只是有跟陌生人玩的癖好。但凡有点教养的人也不会跟其他人提起。以至于搞到最后信息都是单向封闭的。

无论如何，这种嫉妒的小火苗一直埋藏于他心里，如今终于要开始烧毁房屋了。

“安东尼奥·萨列里！”莫扎特双手抱在胸前，严肃地望进那双颜色血红却只能让人联想起糖球而非任何其他邪恶之物的瞳孔，“我劝你，哦退一步吧，我求你消停一点。不要再增加你枕边的名额了。”

“为什么忽然提这个？”萨列里微微皱眉。

“我嫉妒了！我发疯一样嫉妒！”莫扎特坦率宣布道，“以后请你停止与更多人产生肉体联系好吗？不管是你的新朋友还是新学生。我不觉得自己有资格要求你对我保持绝对忠诚，但你给我尽可能减少与其他人在一起的机会。我讨厌……与太多人分享你！”

“哦，好的。”萨列里挠了挠头顶，“既然是你这样要求了，也没办法。”

“你！！！为什么反而是你露出那么委屈的表情啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！搞得像我在提伤天害理让你为难至极的需求似的。”

“……阿马德乌斯？”

萨列里眼里又透出那种仿佛做错事不知所措的神色，让莫扎特瞬间放弃了跟他计较的欲望。

“好了，好了。总之按我说的做就行。”他强调到，扑到对方身上抱住他。

至于观念矫正的问题，往后慢慢来吧。

 

-END


	10. 包装欺诈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆架空AU，萨莫萨无差，年龄差不多35X17  
> ☆古早的点梗欠债，试一下嘴上老司机身体性冷淡的莫  
> ☆果然跑题了，不知道跑哪去了

那天萨列里又下班晚了，心想反正第二天是周末，索性在附近找地方喝一杯。他对酒吧文化没有兴趣，通常只会找个安静的小角落要一杯隐藏菜单上的甜口特调，有人来搭讪就婉拒自己已有邀约或跟快会离开。

不过混迹于这种暧昧的地方，总会有意外发生。当那个金发的青年向他走来问他可不可以聊一会，可能是那双蓝绿的眼眸看上去过于单纯无害，他第一反应竟不是拒绝，反倒好奇起他想说什么。对方看起来很年轻，大概刚刚卡着能进成人场所的年龄线。长相非常漂亮，很容易让人同时感受到两种性别混合的美感。从他的语气判断他已经喝了不少，有点醉了。

先是简单的称呼介绍，萨列里并不介意报上真名，青年则让他叫他沃尔夫就好。狼吗？真是简单粗暴的绰号，不过似乎不怎么符合他的外表。

然而这只金色的狼很快让萨列里头顶塞满问号。谈话开始他拿出一张A4打印纸，滔滔不绝地讲起……看起来是微分方程的东西。

萨列里一路读着音乐学校，高中之后再没接触过数学。如今身处一家唱片公司的管理层中，学生时代早已是遥远的过去。出于某种职业病外加个人性格，当其他人在认真阐述一件事时他很少去打断。所以哪怕他从第三行开始便再也听不懂那些公式名字与专有名词，还是老老实实坐在那听到沃尔夫写满一张A4纸又去问侍者要第二张。

“我要投诉他们，酒保不肯给我第二张纸。”青年闷闷不乐地回到萨列里对面。

“那暂时‘下课’吧，我请你喝一杯。”萨列里赶紧抓住让他停止的机会。

“不了，我好困。”他动了那么多脑筋是该困了，“萨列里先生，我可以跟你回家吗？”

萨列里当天绝对是着了魔了才会答应这样的不合理请求，毕竟对面也没有醉到非要他捡回去的地步。他叫了代驾，与沃尔夫一起坐在后排。后者上车三分钟就睡着了，大大方方靠在他肩膀上。萨列里于昏暗的路灯灯光中看着他的侧脸，一点也不想承认自己也会有对陌生人心动的时候。但这终究又不是常规意义的心动，只是一些他无法抗拒的因素刚巧汇聚在一起了。譬如处于孩童与成大人间的模糊界限，譬如理直气壮的任性要求，他一贯羡慕这样不怕被人拒绝的自信，再譬如轻而易举信任一个第一次见面的人，那种仿佛从未被伤害过的无所防备。

听见手机提示音沃尔夫从背包内将其取出，却根本没有看信息的意思。萨列里在他翻找东西时无意中扫到了他笔记本上的名字：沃尔夫冈·西奥菲勒斯·莫扎特，看来他报给自己的并非随口起的绰号。

“西奥菲勒斯”他轻声念出这中间名，“被神宠爱者啊……”

“你的希腊语看来学得还不错。”靠在他肩膀上的人回应道，“但更多人叫我阿马德乌斯或者阿玛迪，反正你都看到了，名字你话你随意使用。非要‘莫扎特先生’那样也可以哦。”

回到家萨列里把空着的客房借给他的不速之客，还有旅行装的个人清洁用品以及一套新的睡衣。然后他们各自洗漱，完了他刚刚躺下莫扎特就跑到他房间来爬到了他的床上。

“你同意把我带回来，竟然不想睡我吗？”

没等萨列里回答，对方就已主动吻了上来。卓越的吻技配合柔软的唇舌，萨列里被他舌尖扫过唇线的瞬间就放弃了推开他的打算。莫扎特肆无忌惮地撬开他齿关入侵他的口腔，让舌面交叠在一起。他下意识地伸手拖住对方的下颌，那些半干不干的金色发丝夹在手指与脸颊之间，湿润而滑腻。

从吻中分开后莫扎特握住萨列里的手腕吻了吻他的指关节，调皮地含上食指指尖舔吮了几下。

“所有人碰我我的舌头后都会幻想我给他口交会有多舒适。”他挑眉称述道。

萨列里不置可否地皱了皱眉，他倒没有那样想，或者说他已经过了脑内能迅速冒出各种性幻想的年纪。不过就算在他更年轻的时候他也很少碰陌生人，如果非要解决需求他是“友谊互助”的爱好者。情愿等一直关系不错前同事问他要不要一起过夜。

“可你看起来并不想实施，不是吗？”他能分清楚真心实意的提议与随口调情。

“完全不想哦，只是把人撩到脱了裤子连火山口都敢插进去，最终却又得不到异常暴躁的样子很好玩。”他的语气里丝毫不认为这有什么不对。

“听着像是惯犯了，你没挨揍真是奇迹。”萨列里无奈地笑了笑。

“你会揍我吗？”莫扎特凑近了些对他眨着眼睛，“我猜不会的，每次我都有谨慎挑选对象。比如像你这样第一眼感觉就自律而保守，半公开场合一定不敢自慰的人。”

“那你赢了，我的确不会做那种事情。”萨列里承认道，琢磨起对方为什么特意要筛选出这类特质。直觉告诉他哪里不对劲，眼前的人固然不可否认地透着情色的气息，但那色气似乎是流于表面的。就如接连不断他的下流发言，比起真实情感更像一种炫技。

他很快得知了缘由，下一秒莫扎特就朝他扑了过来，身体全部的重量都覆盖在他身上。待他轻轻扶上对方侧腰，那捣蛋鬼带着几分得意说道：

“真是对不起啊，萨列里先生。我还没有成年，离18岁还差那么3个月多点。抱着我睡吧，硬要干什么是犯罪哦。如果你实在欲求不满的话，我包里有玩具可以借给你。”

“那你怎么进的酒吧？”萨列里问他，其实本来也没打算做什么。

“我说没带ID卡，给门卫看了我的学生证。他到底不是警察啦没那么严格，见我是研究生就放我进去了。”莫扎特稍许调整肢体，让自己趴得更舒服一些。

“研究生？”

“对，我14岁就进大学了。”

“数学系？”  
“不，我是音乐学院的，作曲专业。”

“作曲？”萨列里愕然追问，那一学科确实也跟数学系一样不乏少年天才，但是……“你为什么选修数学？”他接着问。

“啊，不是选修，我双学位在读。”莫扎特的声音越来越轻，似乎淋浴带来短暂清醒逐渐压不住倦意了，“数学是我除了音乐外最喜欢的科目，而且我写曲子太快了，主修课目有大量时间弄完了作业无所事事。”

“这样啊。”萨列里盘算起听一下他的曲子，他会留意每一个接触到的此领域的人才。舒伯特就是他在水族馆里“捡到”的，那孩子给一条虹鳟鱼唱歌说它看起来很孤单。

不过现在显然不是合适的面试场合。

莫扎特很快睡着了，呼吸深沉而平稳。萨列里并不打算让他彻夜趴在自己身上，到底不是宠物或者小孩，太重。他轻轻把上方的人推下去，自己也翻身侧躺。对方不甚满意地低哼了一声，又靠过来强行圈上他的肩颈抱住他。

萨列里不免揣测起未成年小朋友的意图。学业压力太大了要出来做点寻刺激的事？可他看起来压力一点也不大，游刃有余的样子。纯粹恶趣味喜欢捉弄人？这方式也未免太奇怪且风险是不是大了点。还是说……仅仅出于空虚与孤独想要人亲亲抱抱？

他尝试性地摸了摸莫扎特的后背，后者蹭了蹭他胸口以示回应，并更用力地收紧手臂抱住他。萨列里很久没以类似的姿势躺在床上了，他发现自己很不习惯，根本睡不着。但每当他稍许挪开给自己留出点空间对方都会立马跟过来紧贴他，一度把他逼到几乎要掉下去只能下床走到另一侧再躺下。

果然，这小家伙只是太寂寞了吧。再次被莫扎特从背后抱上来时萨列里这样总结道。

折腾到下半夜终于睡着了，还好明天不用早起。不过萨列里还是清晨就被吵醒了——客厅里传来的琴声吸引他立即爬起来查看。

如他所想，事实上也没有其他可能——是他收留的人在演奏。露珠滑落到水面般的清亮音色，曲风比朝阳更明媚，只需短短几个小节就能令人惊叹于他丰富的情绪与创造力。

“是你写的吗？”他打了个哈欠问道，并没有睡够。

“不然呢？”莫扎特反问，又弹了同一曲目的三种变奏，“你喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢，阿马德乌斯。但你最好暂停一下，邻居可能有人还没起床。”他提议道。

“好吧，原来你喜欢用这个名字。”他从琴凳前站了起来，“你家有食物吗？随便什么都行，我有点饿。”

萨列里给了他吐司与煎蛋，后者一边毫不挑剔地往嘴里塞，一边说：“你真好，我之前可没遇到过这样的待遇。”

“你经常无聊了就让别人带你回家吗？”萨列里拆着一罐新的黄油问道。

“没有经常，也不是无聊。”

“那是？”

“……算了，没什么。”

莫扎特蹭完饭便表示自己该离开了。萨列里给了他自己的名片，表示有兴趣接一些商业曲目委托的话可以联系他。

“工作啊……”莫扎特露出微妙的表情，“等我特别缺钱的时候我会考虑的。”

本以为这段偶遇就此翻篇了，谁料三个星期后的凌晨萨列里接到了来自莫扎特的电话。当然不是半夜谈合作，而是问他：

“萨列里先生，能不能再收留我一下？我忘记带宿舍的门卡了其他人都不在。”

对面的声音听起来又喝多了，萨列里犹豫了两三秒，还是答应说：“你来吧，记得我的地址吗？”

“记得。”莫扎特干脆地予以肯定，然后挂断了电话。

20分钟后金发的青年又出现在了萨列里家门口，他手中还拎着瓶喝了一半的预调酒。

“你又在酒吧？”萨列里随口一问，被对方不屑地瞪了一眼。

“啊~啊~也许我给人每天能周旋于好几个人胯间对的感觉，但实际上我很忙啊，没有那么多娱乐的闲工夫。从早上7点起我就在琴房练琴，下午偷开了学长的一箱酒而已。”

“一箱是多少瓶……”

“不多，12瓶。”莫扎特晃了晃手中的瓶子，“这是最后一瓶。”

“天……”

萨列里先把他放进来，秋冬交接的季节，晚上外面很冷。他跟上次一样把空余房间给莫扎特，后者也跟上次那样又绕到了萨列里的卧室来，爬到他床上。

“你很恶劣啊，阿马德乌斯。”到这份上他也没办法赶他去隔壁，“诱惑别人在犯罪边缘游荡到底有何乐趣？”

“我不是故意的……”莫扎特枕在萨列里的肩膀上，“不到法定年龄我也没办法。”

“那早点睡吧，唔……别闹了……”

吻又纠缠了上来，萨列里拿他那天真的侵略性毫无办法，那是他自己从未拥有过的属性。他的人生按部就班、小心翼翼，习惯于活在别人的期待之中，极少主动索取，尽管他对此并未怨言。

莫扎特又一次于意犹未尽之际终止了吻。“你已经在勃起了我不能再挑逗你了。”他悠长地呼出一口气后安安静静抱着萨列里休息。

类似的事情又发生了第三次、第四次。到了圣诞节前夜，萨列里再次接到求助电话时虽然并不想追究进不去宿舍的N种理由是真是假，见面后他还是忍不住问了一句：“今天你不跟家人在一起吗？”

“你也不是一个人吗？”莫扎特反问。

“我13岁起就是孤儿。”萨列里平静地回答道。

“呃，对不起……”

“没事。”

“我的其他家庭成员常居在另一座城市，跟父亲断交之后我几乎不与他们见面。”莫扎特也交代了一些自己的个人情况。

“为什么断交？”节日夜晚萨列里无事可做，不介意跟他多聊一会。

“他严格到冷酷，让我感觉不到自己是他的孩子而只是一种工具。还经常做一些自以为对我的前程有好处，实际上几乎毁了我的蠢事。”他停顿片刻，叹了口气，“举个例子吧，八年前你的单位曾想跟我签约。我的监护人也就是我敬爱的父亲，为了给我争取更多的合作机会提了太多不合理的要求。最终你的单位放弃了这个项目。然后，我最敬爱的父亲，写了一封充满怨气的投诉信给贵公司顶头BOSS，不是罗森博格，是控股集团的BOSS，那个名字太长了我只能记得以约瑟夫开头以亚当结尾，我更早以前给他的私人音乐会演奏过。反正这事情之后弄得极其尴尬。”

这么说来萨列里记起了能对得上号的事件，约瑟夫曾经跟他提过一位他颇为欣赏的天才儿童和他特别能折腾的父亲。

“你有酒吗？”莫扎特思维跳跃地问道。

“你自己弄到是一回事，我给你提供酒犯法啊。”萨列里无奈摇头，还是开了一瓶香槟。

“哇，好奢侈！”莫扎特看着瓶身上的酒标，“你平时都喝那么贵的酒吗？”

“只是它比较甜而已。”萨列里边回答边去冰箱里找冻着备用的玻璃杯。

“我会报答你的！是给你一首可商用的曲目呢？还是等我满18岁之后肉偿呢？哦，你的话两样都选我也没意见。”

“……后一项还是免了吧。”

莫扎特看起来很喜欢酒精，萨列里暗自猜测他也许在过于年幼时就接触到了这种嗜好品。那一瓶香槟绝大多数都是他喝完的，起泡酒的后劲很足，两小时后他就又软绵绵地趴在萨列里腿上了。

“萨列里，我头晕……”他拖着长长的声调说到，“不过你真的不要肉偿吗？”

“说实话于心不忍。”萨列里轻抚着他的脊柱，“你年纪太小了，且看起来毫无经验。”

“我真不是处！”莫扎特偏头辩解道，“天生缺乏兴趣而已，在我眼里世界上有一千种比性交好玩的事情。难以置信吧？连我自己也曾误以为自己会是声色犬马的类型，结果试了不少人后我发现并不好玩。比起插来插去我更想要拥抱和亲吻。”

“没什么不可理解的。”萨列里淡然回应，“世界上不存在谁都必然有兴趣的事物。”

“你不觉得只想要抱抱很奇怪很卑鄙吗？就像我要你给我演奏，却只让你弹右手部分的旋律不要左手伴奏。”

这个比喻把萨列里逗笑了：“可是无论如何，你有权决定怎么对待你的钢琴，哪怕放在那当装饰品也是个人自由。”

“好吧。”莫扎特侧身蜷缩起来，一副要就地睡着的样子。

于是萨列里把他抱回卧室，放弃挣扎地在他身边躺下，任由他挂在自己身上。在对方完全睡着之前，他听见他迷迷糊糊地说道：

“如果是你的话，我应该会愿意再试一试的。”

来年一月底的某一天，萨列里正在开列行会议，忽然收到一条短信，内容只有简短到不能再简短的短句：我成年了。

「生日快乐」正在记录一些关键点腾不出手，不管怎样他先这样回复。过了大概两个小时，他才收到了另一条信息。

「跟我交往好么？」

萨列里陷入了沉思，以至于下属报告完毕示意他进入下一环节提醒了三遍他才反应过来。他不得不先放下手机拿起投影仪遥控器给同事们讲下一阶段的计划。熬到会议结束，他才有闲暇仔细思索该如何回复。在他键入任何一个字母之前，对方又发来一句：

「你的欲望我会帮你解决的。」

不，不是那个问题。萨列里烦恼地撑着头，喝掉杯子里最后一口跟融化的砂糖黏在一起的咖啡。

「好，我跟你交往。」

他先答应下来，查阅了几封邮件后又觉得哪里不对，于是又补充上一条：

「你不说后面那句我也会答应的。」

之后对面一直没有回复，萨列里一边忙一边思忖自己是不是说错了什么话。结果下班时他直接于底楼大厅看到了那个金色的身影。

“啊！萨列里最好了！”方才成年的青年那样欢呼着，扑进了他的怀里。

 

-End


	11. 而这毫无意义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆萨莫萨无差  
> ☆现代AU，师生设定，奇妙主页沙雕投稿梗  
> ☆玩一下双向暗恋

投稿编号 No.1781

暗恋BOT主页君你好，请你务必看到我！涉及个人信息求厚马谢谢，我不要脸，但我要命。

我是学院A作曲系的，快毕业了。N个月前我们和隔壁学院B联合会演时……等等，这马赛克好像毫无意义，谁都知道那两所名义上隶属于不同城市实质就在对马路的音乐学院是什么。

总之，我在联合演出时看上了对方的指挥，嗯叫他A先生好了，我的话可以简称为W。

A先生是某个系的教授，对不起我不能明说我担心他的学生一秒认出。他是我见过的最和善的指挥，从来不对乐队使用“死亡凝视”，只会耐心地一遍遍重复自己的要求，类似于这里的断音越干净越好，这里我要更均匀一些的音色……当有人无法理解时他会使用巧妙的比喻，比如“你们相信灵异体验吗？演奏这一部分时我要你们相信世界上存在灰色的死神，想象一下他接近你时沉重的脚步。”如果还是有乐手无法跟上他的思路，他也从不会对谁抬高嗓门，只会第二天早上默默塞给他一张写满标记的乐谱。

A先生的指挥动作幅度不大，很少打节拍，动作优雅，在观众看来可能指令模糊。那是因为他在排练时已经一遍遍跟乐队确认好了细节，甚至演出前夜便不允许工作人员挪动每个人的椅子。只是建校XX周年的内部演出而已，他竟像对待顶级乐团般认真。当时我真想去他们学校的乐团蹭个客席啊！

哦对了，我经常在顶级乐团演出，一般不去这种小场子，但是这次谢天谢地我去了！

我们两所学校有一部分课程共享学分，我就去选了A先生的课。他真的是个非常好非常好的老师，所有的学生都喜欢他，对谁都一万分耐心，休息时间去问他问题他也从来不会拒绝。据说问作曲与舞台设计类的问题他也会解答。女生们还有结伴偷偷去他办公室送甜点投喂的优良传统。

补充一下：我喜欢他的长相，成熟却给人不失单纯的感觉。后脑勺总是用红色发绳扎着小马尾，异常可爱。他自己是个男高音，哦那声音简直是天堂才有的音色，任何乐器都无法比拟（哪怕由我演奏）。我也欣赏他的衣品，身上的西装永远有精心打版设计的痕迹，细节装饰和配色都十分精巧。

可惜我觉得他不喜欢我，对我有意见，不明原因。外校学生可不止我一个，他对他们态度可和蔼了。为什么唯独对我特别冷淡呢？为了他我每一节课都去上了，这对我来说是不可思议的！我平时不去上课也能拿A+。好吧，我承认声乐不是我的强项，但也没有那么糟糕吧？！可能是我无意中透露过我学分早就修满了快毕业了的关系，但他也不像那么实用主义的人啊……

我状态不好坚持去上课他还会直接我赶回家，仿佛我在教室里是多余的似的。还有一次我迟到了5分钟他竟然惩罚我一节课搬个凳子坐在他钢琴边上，虽然能近距离看着他我很开心，但他这明显想让我出丑的举动却让我极其不悦。

其实一整个学期他都没怎么搭理我，我有他的联系方式，但是我给他看一些我的作品问他有和建议时他永远只说“对不起我提不出建议”、“你的曲子已经很完美了”、“纯器乐作曲不是我的强项我觉得你需要更好的导师修改”之类的敷衍之词。

好！伤！心！啊！

哦说明一下，我虽然还是学生，找我演出和写商业作品的预约已经约到三年后去了。我到底是超级受欢迎的天才嘛~用了很多假名但是说不定你就听过我写的电影配乐。

前些日子上完最后一节课，我课后跟他说我要去写一些一直拖着没写的毕业演出曲目了，下个星期就是死线。他对“下个星期”这一描述震惊了几秒，我解释说我写东西很快，因为我的绝对音感能直接在脑内想象中听到所有乐器或者电子乐效果器的混响，我所做的不过是听写下来。比起创作校对之类的杂事花的时间更长。他更震惊了，思索了一会后问我有没有住手来处理杂事？我说没有，一直没找到合适的（真相是我通常很早就把预付款用完了根本没有剩下的钱请助手）。他说他可以给我提供帮助，然后把他的一个学生兼助手借给了我。那个孩子是二年级生，很擅长做校对之类的杂活，除了古典曲目其他音乐风格也都能很快上手，给我节约了大量的时间。他还拥有很强的总结模仿能力，实在赶不及死线了还能给我代笔。暂时没被人抓包过。

但是，唉……A先生要是能亲自来帮我一次就好了，不不，他只要坐在那看我干活我就很有动力了。

我自己关灯，梦里什么都有。

（毕业了我应该不会留校，不知道还能不急见到他，再次手动叹气……）

 

投稿编号 No.0818

尊敬的人民教师主页您好。

呃？不需要那么严肃的口吻，对不起第一次跟这类主页交流，那我轻松点。

单纯的保护动物？不敢当不敢当。所以直接开始叙述就行了对吗？

我是一名教师，我好像喜欢上我的学生了。

他不是我本校的学生，需要代号或昵称？那称呼他为M吧。然后你可以用S指代我。M是隔壁另一所高校的，作曲系。说是为了理解更多类型的音乐表达方式跑来选我的声乐课。我第一次见他来上课就感觉依稀有些印象，肯定在哪里见过，因为他的发型太显眼了。仿佛头上插了几只……算了还是不描述为妙，太容易被认出来我不想害他。

反正他是很好看的类型，算得上能让人模糊性别的外表，比实际年龄看起来要小。衣着风格多变，看起来乐于打扮自己，偶尔还会穿女装。我原先可没有那样的爱好，女装癖在我看来仅仅是需要尊重的个人选择，报以放任自流的态度但不能理解。然而穿在M身上不知为何让我觉得格外合适。

M是个天才，真正意义的天才。说是神造之物都不为过（我记得他说过自己5岁时就能作曲了）。他看过的乐谱再复杂都过目不忘，上课前在我的钢琴上即兴演出时所有人都围着他赞叹他的才华。我好几次都提早到教室却在外面走廊里偷听，他能在短短几分钟里给上课要用的歌曲主旋律写出变奏。他对一切都漫不经心，给人不够认真努力的错觉——只是错觉，他沉浸于音乐时比谁都投入。

我也教作曲，主要方向注重于给带人声与歌词的作品谱曲。我的所有学生不管是正式的还是来蹭课的都有我的联系方式，M时常会给我看他写的曲子，他也写带人声的作品但以纯器乐为主。论作曲水平他不止远超同龄人，哪怕是专业从业者或作曲系的教授都不见得能拥有此等灵动的才华。那些精美又不突兀的赋格令我只有赞叹的份。

除了古典乐曲外他也写爵士乐和Psytrance风格的电子舞曲，但不管是哪一种我都不认为自己有资格给他建议，哪怕他一再询问我也只能修改一些肤浅的细节或单纯给予赞美。对此他会给我发一些意味不明的表情包，估计或多或少在嘲弄吧。

M很调皮，给人感觉是个长不大的捣蛋鬼。他跟女孩子们一起假借问问题来我办公室给我塞各种甜点，却在走之前顺手藏起我的眼镜。过分起来明明是清早的课他却喝得醉醺醺地过来，我不得不让他坐在钢琴边上免得一身酒气影响其他人。

以及，与他固定在少年期般的脸严重不符，他是个黄段子制造机，能够面不改色地说出令人失语的下流笑话。有一次我听见他跟一位向他讨教演奏技巧的学弟说：“演奏这一段旋律时触键的方法要像你在按压一对G罩杯的OO一样对其怀有湿润的敬意”。

我是个一辈子没说过脏话的人，我觉得自己一定被下了降头才会被这种人吸引。

上个月他说自己要毕业了，得回去赶一下毕业演出的作品，估计不会来我这门课的期末考试。我听完就伤心起来，那难道会是我最后一次见到他了？我邀请他一起吃午饭，跟他谈论了一会他的工作节奏后，我决定把我一个学生借给他当助手，那是个好学的孩子，只要M肯教他些东西他可以免费为他工作。

说实在，我有一闪而过的念头很想亲自照顾他。听说他独居，经常日夜颠倒，半夜练琴、开派对被邻居投诉。那顿午饭他几乎吃掉了一个人一天的进食量，给我的解释是：不是故意蹭你便宜，只是习惯了，经常忘记吃饭等干完活才觉得饿到仿佛能把钢琴拆了吃下去。早上起晚了来上课时也没吃早餐。我很想说反正你也迟到了，吃点东西再来无妨。但他之后都不会来上我的课了，我也就没开口。

哦，他身体似乎也挺糟糕，经常生病，好几次感冒着过来。我跟他说你这样流着鼻涕哑着嗓子是没法唱歌的，回去休息吧，也避免传染给别人。他说只是为了证明自己不是动不动装病，非要呆在教室最后的角落里旁听到下课，看起来真的非常热爱这门课程，热爱音乐本身。

我是不是说了太多无关紧要的？我也不知道自己到底想表达什么……

可能以后除了从我送去的学生那儿获得一点信息之外，我不再会和M有所交集。意识到这点后我发现自己陷入了深沉的哀伤……

胡言乱语就到这里吧，谢谢主页容我说这些。

 

投稿编号 No.XX91

狗粮君，求翻牌。我最近吃了一份匪夷所思的天降狗粮，仿佛一块莫名其妙砸你头上还不让你许愿的陨石！

春末夏初的时候我被自己的托尼老师……停一下，我不是理发店学徒，我是音乐学院的学生。原先是从托尼老师学声乐、作曲与指挥，他除了学习的大课外还给我私人课程。但前端时间他说自己最近很忙，外加认为我应当走作曲路线，所以把我介绍给了更具实力的指导者。

于是我就转到了沃菲老师那儿学习，也当他的助手。他非常有才华，写新曲子的速度常常比我校对录谱还快。工作强度很大， 但我确实学到了更多技巧以及……歪门邪道。

沃菲老师私生活比较混乱，抽烟酗酒，带不同的对象（有男有女）回来过夜，奋战到天明。我本以为他是雁过无痕的那种类型，对谁都不会上心的。

结果有一天他喝多了抱着马桶一边吐一边哭泣说：FXS你知道吗？我喜欢你原来的老师，我好想再见他一次啊，只是找不到借口。而且我觉得他讨厌我，大概是我太叛经离道了吧？他看起来是自律且禁欲的类型，绝对看不上我这种人渣中的人渣。

我一开始没当真，毕竟酒后爆言不算数，他喝多了还对隔壁邻居的狗表白呢。

直到有一天我无意中在沃菲老师的电脑里发现一个文件夹，名字叫【我生命中的至宝】，点开全都是录音，你没猜错，都是托尼老师的歌声。

我和托尼老师保持着联系，他会于谈话中拐弯抹角问及我一些关于沃菲老师的事情。有一次我回去拜访他，在他家中的CD收藏里又无意中有了惊天大发现：他竟然收藏了市面上所有能买到的沃菲老师的作品，其中有一些是用马甲发表的，我以为只有帮他整理曲目交给甲方的我才知道。

从那以后我心想这俩人该不会傻兮兮地互相暗恋吧？难道托尼老师把我送过去只是因为对方要毕业了以后见不到了，要埋个眼线？

然后！然后！你猜猜我上个星期摸鱼的时候看到了什么？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

【附上暗恋BOT投稿编号No.1781与人民教师BOT投稿编号No.0818的链接】

我发誓那绝对是沃菲老师与托尼老师，这马赛克打的毫无意义，至少在我面前毫无意义。我想任何认识他们其中一个的都能看出来是谁吧。不过他们平时的交流不明显，碰巧我有幸两边都认得。

多大人了还玩暗恋，现在初中小女生都不流行这么玩了。不夸张，这梗我能笑他们一辈子。

现在我把两个投稿都打包发给两边了，坐等回应，要是有后续我会再来投稿。

 

投稿编号 No.RQEM

亲爱的狗粮BOT，我FXS又来了。

简讯：我的托尼老师和沃菲老师在一起了，他们没羞没躁地同居着。

为了奖励我的检举揭发牵线搭桥他们开始给我封口费付工资了

我不好，我很不好，天天给他们工作满嘴狗粮体验极差。你想象一下你在绞尽脑汁抠和弦边上却有人抱着舌吻是什么样的地狱场景？他们是魔鬼吗？

不说了，我去洗自己的狗粮盆了。

汪汪汪。

 

-End


	12. Neve have I ever…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆群里千字猜人游戏的产物，题目梗是记忆操作，校园AU，它确实是萨莫萨无误只是藏得比较深  
> ☆刀片预警，刀片预警，刀片预警

“你们为什么那么沉默？今天乐理考试都挂了吗？”

莫扎特拿起酒杯站到吧台上，俯视所有他的同学们。这家酒吧今天被他包场了，酒保也只能面带微笑看着他胡闹。

“还是说，你们不觉得我从车祸中生还是值得庆祝的事情？”

“活下来总是好的。”贝多芬随口接了一句。

“那么高兴点啊！我们来玩游戏吧！我最喜欢的Never have I ever怎么样？”

没有人否认，莫扎特就默认为全场同意。他听见李斯特在给乖小孩舒伯特小声解释游戏规则：就是一个人说一件自己从没做过的事情，在场其他人要是做过，就需要喝酒。“那我先来了！”莫扎特跃跃欲试，“我从没在任何科目拿过不是A+的成绩。”

“犯规啊！”、“太过分了……”在场其余人里的大多数都小声嘟哝着喝了一口酒。贝多芬因为跟老师吵架旷课而挂过平日测验影响平时分，李斯特因破坏昂贵的学校财产次数太多而没能在演奏评定中拿到A后面的加号，肖邦为了尽可能躲避外出跨系选修编程，毕竟精力大头还在音乐这边自然没能拿到A+，胡梅尔与苏斯迈尔的作曲科目因特点不够明显影响了评定，只有舒伯特拘谨地端着酒杯没有喝。

“好了，下一个。顺时针顺序好了。”莫扎特指向晃着威士忌杯子的贝多芬。

“我从没被姑娘口交过。”他冷冷地说道。引起一串贝多芬前辈今天是不是脑子被定音鼓锤砸过的惊呼。

莫扎特大大方方喝了酒，苏斯迈尔偷偷啜了一小口，李斯特摇着头，在肖邦微妙的眼神中也喝下一些液体。

接着轮到李斯特，“我没有和平民出生的女孩交往过。”他说完便成为众矢之的狠狠批判了一番，肖邦准备举起酒杯时被身边人拦下了，“啧，你喝什么？除非之前你说从未恋爱过是在骗我。乔治的父亲是军队高官，你真不知道还假不知道？”

肖邦作为下一个出题人顺势说道：“我从未跟比我年纪小的女性交往过。”

又一次，全场除了舒伯特外都举起了酒杯。莫扎特每次都喝特别大口，现在他索性扔开杯子直接拿着酒瓶。

“我从没在关系中出过轨。”胡梅尔接上。莫扎特与贝多芬喝了酒。

“我从没当过第三者。”然后轮到苏斯迈尔，“呃，就是没有与已经有伴侣的女孩交往过。”

“不用解释的那么细致的。”莫扎特接着喝，以他的速度与频率大家都怀疑他很快会醉倒发起酒疯。那可不是什么好事——上次他认为自己是一只小鹿非要去啃路边的绿化，大家花了好大功夫阻止他。  
连莫扎特自己也稍微意识到这一点了。

“不过今天怎么回事？啊？你们欺负我？”他愤愤不平地抱怨道，“为什么都是女朋友题？就没人提点男朋友题……呸，不对，就没点其他好玩的吗？我先预定下一轮我要说‘我从没偷穿过舍友的内裤’。”

“对不起这句话我首先不相信。”贝多芬表示抗议，“比校长声称自己没有带假发还要不可信！”

“好啦，好啦。我们不该先把这一轮结束吗？”李斯特一边补上他应当喝的那口酒，一边望向莫扎特右手边的舒伯特。

然而随着更多目光聚集过去，大家都发现舒伯特非常消沉。

“轻松点，你继续本轮的‘主题’也没关系。”游戏主持人莫扎特向他提议道，“比如开个处男玩笑，我们就都得干杯了。等等？你为什么哭？我们又没有嘲笑你。”

舒伯特的眼泪让在场所有人措手不及。

“上帝，你还一口都没喝呢怎么就醉了？”苏斯迈尔赶紧给他递上纸巾。

“对不起，对不起……”舒伯特小声抽泣着，“我只是……之前从没遇见过像萨列里老师那么好的人。”

“喂！弗朗茨，你疯了吗？”贝多芬按住总跟在他屁股后面的小学弟的脑袋，压低了声音说道，“为什么要在这里提这个？你没看事故通报吗？要不是为了保护副驾上的人他才不会……”

空气瞬间宁静，在场者面面相觑，且都小心翼翼地偷瞄着站在吧台上的人。这下谁都不知该怎样收场。

奇怪的是，最该感慨的那个人看上去一脸茫然。

“停一下，停一下？发生了什么？”莫扎特迷惑地看着他的小伙伴们，“谁？你们在说谁？”

“不许再重复一遍了。”贝多芬以为他没听见，所以这样叮嘱舒伯特。

他没料到，不，谁都没料到莫扎特说出了令每个人都惊愕到无言以对的句子。

——“萨列里？谁？你们都认识他吗？我为什么没有听说过？”

 

-End


	13. 糖分与旅途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被官方旅行梗+甜食沉迷萨列里搞出来的鸡血产物！

深红的老式敞篷跑车飞驰在美国郊野宽直的公路上，视线所见范围内都没有其他车辆。随着他们越来越深入美国中部，公路两旁的环境变得越来越狂野——未经开垦的平原绵延数百英里，偶尔点缀着巨石嶙峋的孤峰，运气好能遇见成群野牛奔腾而过。

渺无人烟，头顶上还有兀鹫飞过。这让一行三人的旅途仿佛有了点末路狂飙的意味。

莫扎特望了眼仪表盘上的数字，藤丸立香刚刚拿到驾照没多久，沉浸在驾驶的乐趣中全然没意识到自己已严重超速。然而身为英灵他又有什么好担心的呢？他同样违反交通规则把手臂架在车门上伸向外面。

广播里放着20世纪80年代的乡村歌曲，他并不讨厌，也说不上喜欢。

后排的位置还算宽敞，被萨列里一个人占据着。从后视镜里莫扎特能看见他又打开了一罐冰激凌，很认真地舀起一口塞进嘴里。一路上他都在重复这个流程：打开冰激凌罐子，吃完，用燎原之火把包装烧成灰烬……

好在他们有足够的库存，在离开代表现代文明的城市前，他们往后备箱里塞满了这种五颜六色的小罐子，足够复仇者安稳吃到下一个目的地，兴许还来得及去自然保护区游览一圈。

保持冷却并不成问题，莫扎特再弱小他也是Caster，这点小伎俩还是能做到的。

迦勒底的周年纪念日里，英灵们各自去有兴趣的地方旅行了，或组队或独行。御主最不放心的就是他们俩，明明在一起有一方性命堪忧，却愣是不愿分头行动要。

不过在藤丸立香的“监护”过程中不经意发现了比令咒更经济实惠的方式。

——复仇者喜欢甜点，对甜味有种异样的着迷，糖分带来的愉悦甚至能压制住他浓烈的杀意。

“也算是伴随他一生的癖好，被写入灵基并不奇怪。他活着的时候连不甜的酒都不肯喝。”莫扎特这样评价道，并于内心感谢阿赖耶，感谢大圣杯，归根结底只有灵基属性能真正克制另一种灵基属性。

拿甜点当安慰剂的副作用是无聊——太过无聊。萨列里就像一只永远也吃不饱的动物，不停地重复着进食动作。仿佛把自己圈进一个小型结界，与外界隔绝。

“萨列里，你好歹跟我说说话好吗？”

莫扎特无数次回头冲他大声喊叫，后者并不搭腔，随口敷衍几句又故意把注意力从他身上移开。

“有没有什么魔术能把我变成甜的？！”

第N次落寞自嘲，莫扎特一时间竟嫉妒起那些香草、奶油与巧克力来。他也明白，萨列里若不把心思放在味觉上，他很可能下一秒就掐上自己的脖子。糖分成了一种有效的护盾，却也把他的其他情感连同杀意一起封印起来，并非不想表达而是难以表达。

莫扎特不甘心，他讨厌被忽视。不管对方是主动的还是被迫为之。好不容易出来一起旅行，萨列里游览过程中从头到尾都跟在他和御主后方，嚼着糖果，与他们保持距离。可是见到了有趣的东西不能马上分享探讨多令人着急啊！不能在喜欢的绮丽景色下拥抱着他跟他说些情话就更可惜了！

越想越不开心。

“萨列里！安东尼奥·萨列里！”

莫扎特趁着连续弯道减速时爬到后座，强行挤在萨列里身边。萨列里倒是给他挪出了些位置，只是依旧没有要跟他交流的意思。他肩膀上那只变成小灰鸟外表的使魔用渡鸦般的叫声发出警告。

行驶中风很大，莫扎特理了理自己的头发与头上的花环，用几近怨念的语气对身边的人说：

“欸！你别吃了啦！跟我聊聊天好不好？”

萨列里抬头望了他一眼，那双红瞳里似乎有点无奈，几秒后他又低下头舔起了小勺子。

“你真的，好过分！是我不够可爱吗？”

莫扎特凑上去想要吻他，被萨列里无情地躲开了。后者伸手推开他，口吻冷淡地让他走开，不要做多余的事情。

“什么叫多余的事情？”莫扎特生气了，“你这样还不如别跟我出门！”

他看见萨列里好似若无其事的样子，拿着纸杯的手却颤抖了一下。莫扎特瞬间心软，毕竟对方也不是故意的，他只是不想伤害他。

无奈地冷哼一声，莫扎特伸手用两根食指堵住藤丸立香的耳朵，大声说出他的问题发言：

“那么你继续吃我不拦你。但是萨列里爸爸！你再怎么不搭理我，身上的洞总得留一个给我吧？”

“……？！！”

复仇者明显被“吓到”了，手上的塑料勺子险些掉落被吹走。

“我听见了啊！！！你这个黄段子机！！！”驾驶座的御主用更大声的音量嘶吼道。兀自一把急刹车踩下去，拐进了差点要错过的服务区。她把车停在停车场一处夹在树篱与建筑之间的角落里，扔下一句我去买些东西就走开了。

“那么，爸爸？我可以享用你了吗？”莫扎特露出玩味的笑容， 见对方转头移开视线，没有表示同意却又没有反对。于是他伸手扯了扯萨列里的外套，“解除掉好吗？”

复仇者似乎轻小地叹了口气又似乎没有。他露出不情不愿的表情，最终还是消除了身上由魔力构成的衣物。并不肯放开他手里的冰激凌。

莫扎特抓住对方的胯骨把他拉向自己，让他横躺下来。他自己则单膝跪上表面是小羊皮材质的座位，若有所思地搭上对方胸口，能感觉到萨列里的胸腔在他手掌之下起伏，可见对方还是喜欢他的触碰的。他继续以指尖于乳首打圈揉按，再游移到肋侧的线条，接着向上抚过锁骨与肩膀。

当萨列里终于停下吞食举动长呼出一口气，莫扎特忽然有了个“邪恶”的报复性念头。

“既然你那么喜欢的话~”他伸手戳进对方端着的容器，将一些半融化的牛奶冰激凌沾满手指。

萨列里本以为对方想让自己舔他的手指，已经默默舔了下嘴唇准备好自己的舌头。然而当莫扎特直起身体将手向下探去，他才意识到总是不按套路出牌的神才是想用这甜腻的液体当润滑剂。入口处被对方轻捻着，冰冷的触感新鲜又诡异。

莫扎特试探性地伸了一根手指进去，感觉到那些环形肌群一阵收缩。由于激烈的温度差，对方的内壁仿佛格外炙热。

“放松一点嘛~”他浅笑着要求道，暗自认定这是个绝妙的注意。做了一些弯曲、拧转后他加入第二根手指，“看来你全身不管哪里都喜欢甜点呢。”

“唔……”

除了若有若无地喘息了一声之外，萨列里并未理会对方的戏弄。

而莫扎特也早就不耐烦了，他甚至懒得加入第三根手指，而是抽回自己的手握上自己的下体，将剩余融化的液体也涂抹在上面。反正萨列里也没有那么脆弱。

“那我进来了哦~”他挑眉宣布道，空余的手架起萨列里的腿。对方当然不会直接回答他，不过莫扎特早就默认自己提要求时，只要没听到反对就是同意。

性器没入的过程中，奶白的液体被挤压着顺穴口流下的画面格外色情。莫扎特不禁舔了舔自己的嘴唇，见萨列里皱眉闭上眼睛，微微仰头接纳他的入侵。莫扎特趁机把他肩膀上的小灰鸟抓过来，把它举到自己头顶上方，叮嘱它就在那儿不要动。接着莫扎特打开了自己的通讯终端，让灰鸟用爪子抓着从上方拍摄。

“阿马德乌斯？！你干什么？！”

萨列里睁开眼睛后完全可以看到拍摄内容，他惊愕地想要撤回使魔，更惊愕地发现自己的使魔拒绝执行命令，飞在上空我自岿然不动。晚点一定要跟这关键时刻反水的家伙谈谈，哪怕萨列里很清楚那是因为他作为主人自己内心也在动摇，导致指令不够明确。

“耶？你终于肯跟我说话了我好开心哦！”莫扎特故意用力抽出再用力顶撞对方的敏感区，强迫萨列里释放出一串凌乱的音节，“当然是旅行纪念啦~值得纪念的事件怎么能不拍下来呢。”

“这算什么值得纪念？……唔……Amade……”他焦虑了起来，对等下能否足够快地抢到那只终端机并删除内容的顾虑压过了未彻底做完扩张带来的钝痛。

“爸爸，你明明很想跟我做的为什么之前都不说呢？”

“我才不想，这种没有意义的事情……”萨列里极力否认，又吃了一口冰激凌以示镇定，然而快感是无法掩藏的，沾在他纯白睫毛上的生理性泪滴就是欲盖弥彰的证明。

“你都在配合我摆腰了！里面还一下一下绞紧我唉~啊，好舒服！好开心！你的身体如此盛情邀请我。”

“我的身体邀请你跟我有什么关系？”

“唉唉唉？你就是这样玩弄《费加罗》的台词的*？好歹博马舍也是你的朋友。”莫扎特险些笑场，“我跟你打个赌我一分钟里让你射出来，做到你放下那该死的冰激凌亲亲我好不好？”

“谁要跟你打这种幼稚的赌……”话虽如此萨列里并不怀疑对方能做到。以及被对方填充的满足感并不亚于口腔里总是抚慰他灵魂的甜味。

“那我可要欺负你了？作为对你平日孜孜不倦追杀我的报答。”

“阿马德乌斯……！你……你给我适可而止一点……”

被莫扎特按住髋骨，激烈的抽送碾压过尚未完全放松的内壁，萨列里腰部以下不禁一阵痉挛。即便如此，萨列里不得不承认自己渴望莫扎特，渴望他与自己的紧密接触。哪怕他总是急躁、混乱、满脑子奇怪的花样，大多数情况下都算不上温柔。

他还是能从中获得相当程度的愉悦。

临近顶点被堵住出口事情不是第一次发生了，萨列里明白他的套路知道自己不求饶的话对方是不会放过他的。但今天他格外不想妥协，无论有其他人出现的概率有多小，这都是公共场合。

“想射出来的话记得说点好听的，萨~列~里~爸~爸~”

萨列里隐隐想要反抗，就像以往每一次莫扎特在性爱中无理取闹时一样。但他每次都心存顾虑，担心一旦动用暴力再也无法克制自己，直接拧断对方的颈椎。然而寻求不到出口的欲望同样极其危险，不亚于无处囚禁的杀意般危险。过度忍耐的话自己原本就不稳定的精神同样可能暴动。

“Amade……”他服软叫着他的名字。

“叫我亲爱的宝贝，然后求我。”莫扎特调皮地冲他眨眼睛。

“亲爱的宝贝……”萨列里停顿了几秒让呼吸跟上，“求你不要再……捉弄我了……”

“直白点啊爸爸！”莫扎特对过于委婉的语句并不满意。

“……让我射出来。”

“这才对嘛~还有呢！”

“我爱你。”

真是的，每次都要逼到这份上才肯说出来。莫扎特心满意足地挪开覆盖在前端小孔上的拇指，让那些白浊的液体喷涌而出。他自己也已接近极限，几回额外的抽送后，他自己的精液与甬道中残留的香草奶浆混合在一起，气味与触感都奇特而黏腻。

“我也爱你，爸爸……”莫扎特于高潮的余味中喘息着，然后他俯身凑近萨列里，“分我一口好吗？我也想吃。”

萨列里用手背推了把并没实际作用的眼镜，挖出一勺冰激凌喂给莫扎特。如他所料，后者刚刚吃到嘴里就扑过来吻他，甜美的气息于口腔内逐渐蔓延。他轻吮着莫扎特的舌尖，那是比单纯食物更让他迷醉的甘美。他意识到自己永远拿这只金色的恶魔毫无办法。

事后莫扎特强行在萨列里身上趴了一会，直到对方扬言要揍他了才起身收拾现场，并把小会鸟爪下的终端机回收过来，没有让萨列里成功抢到。

见御主提着饮料与零食从远处走来，两人乖乖让衣物重新覆盖上身体，并排坐在后座。莫扎特欣喜地哼着歌，双脚搁在前方椅背上。而萨列里又打开了下一只冰激凌。

“接下去去哪？”藤丸立香坐会驾驶座，边发动边询问。

“不知道耶，黄石公园？”莫扎特随口说道。

“也好，不过我们得先找个小镇过个夜。”御主打了个哈欠，人类总是需要睡眠的。

于是他们再度出发开上公路，向着远方的地平线行进。黄昏即将来临，族群壮大的归巢飞鸟从头顶经过时几乎遮盖了半边天空。

在给野生动物也拍了张照片后，莫扎特饶有兴致地转头问身边的人：

“对了，萨列里，前面的视频要发你一份吗？”

“不要。”复仇者斩钉截铁地拒绝道。本质上英灵也不需要这种通讯设备，但凡喜欢拿着把玩的都是惹是生非之辈，他自己也有一只纯粹是莫扎特强烈要求的。

“发给你了哦！我还调了下光加了配乐，注意查收。”

神才看来根本没打算听取自己的建议。听到终端的消息提示音，萨列里瞥了一眼开始摇头，企图甩掉自己有点想下载了回味一下的念头。结果不到三秒钟之后，他就在对方的惊呼中萌发了“果然应该早点杀了他”的极端想法。

——“爸爸！对不起！我按成群发了！不可撤回！”

“去死吧，阿马德乌斯！”

复仇者的咆哮回荡在空旷的原野里，惨烈到仿佛要把整片大地撕开。

 

-END


	14. 七日之变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里面的游戏，抽到的题目是：以“我们回来了”为结尾写一篇BE

“我想回维也纳。”

萨列里平静地说道，烈风的呼啸很快把那些简短的音节覆盖。

莫扎特凝重地望向日落时分被霞光染红的地平线，仿佛天地被撕裂的伤口。

“好的，我们回去。”他答应他，同时握上萨列里的手。

维也纳还存在于这个破碎虚妄的空间里，他能够确定。

“路途有点遥远哦，至少得耗费七天七夜。准备好了的话就出发吧。”

第一天他们停留在一座无人的教堂。莫扎特执意要在窄小的地下忏悔室里休憩。他抱怨头痛，额头正上方的位置，烦躁如即将长出角的幼年动物。萨列里让他趴在自己腿上，轻轻给他揉着疼痛的位置，问他有没有好一些。

“谢谢你，好多了。我们都早点睡，明天还要赶路。”

次日清晨，萨列里站在主礼拜堂的圣母玛利亚像前沉思。空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥气，神像背面占有血迹，窗户的彩绘玻璃上粘着奇怪的黏稠物质……仿佛昨夜发生过腥风血雨，然而现在一切又那么平静。

第二天他们在河边桥洞下野营。莫扎特拿面包分给天鹅、大雁与野鸭，学它们的叫声逗它们。但萨列里发现他自己几乎没有吃，像在掩饰胃口不好。

夜晚月色很好，平静的水面反射出清冽的洁白微光。莫扎特一直在揉眼睛，伴以时不时左右摇头。

“眼睛进东西了吗？”

“是的，飘进灰尘了。睡一觉就好啦~”

梦里萨列里看见河水被血液彻底染红，天空中太阳的位置被一个黑洞所代替，不停下着黑色的、油滴般的雨。

第三天他们寄居在一座乡村小镇的旅馆。女店主热情而亲切，给他们自制的马芬与花果茶。莫扎特直到茶完全凉下来了还在抱怨烫。

“不喜欢的话我来喝掉。”

“嗯嗯~你拿去。”

有萨列里解围他欣然而笑，把甜点也一并让给对方。

终于有柔软舒适的床垫，萨列里惬意躺倒舒展开肢体，莫扎特扑到他身上亲吻他，像小孩子一样跟他打闹。末了萨列里伸手抱紧他，却看见对方像忍受痛苦般皱了皱眉。

 

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“马车坐久了，背疼。”

一整夜，莫扎特都把枕头垫在身下趴着睡，拒绝更换其他姿势。萨列里听见窗外持续有野兽的咆哮声传来，不是狼也不是熊，更像是从未见过的不属于这片土地的动物。他问莫扎特觉得那是什么的叫声？后者表示他什么也没听见啊？爸爸你是不是累幻听了。

第四天他们穿越黑森林，落脚于一栋猎人小木屋。微风吹过冷杉发出淅漱声响。

捡了些枯树枝点起壁炉，他们发现挂着猎枪的架子上还存放着一把小提琴。

“我写了新的嬉游曲，这是小提琴部分。”莫扎特把不知何时写好的谱子递给萨列里，自己则开始演奏。一如既往的甜美旋律，一如既往的纯净音色。然而那种美好却让萨列里感觉像一朵盛放到即将凋零的花儿，正在向世间展示它最后的姿态。

第五天起雾了，雾浓到什么也看不见。马匹的小腿被氤氲缭绕，如踏步云端。

“我们怎么辨别方向呢？”萨列里担忧地问道，收起莫名失灵的指南针。

“没关系，我知道路。”莫扎特坚定回答。

“不用勉强，实在不行找地方等雾散。”

“不，来不及了。”

“什么来不及？”

莫扎特没有回答，兀自望着空白无一物的远方，稍许收紧左手上的缰绳，并催促马匹小跑起来。

第六天他们停留于一间剧院，奇怪的是那里彻夜有演出，一场接一场。

看到第三场已是深夜，萨列里趴在面前的扶手栏杆上凝视舞台。

“这些都是谁的作品？为什么我一部也没听过却又有种熟悉的感觉？”

“啊……那不重要。”

莫扎特侧身抱住萨列里，他们伴着宣叙调长久接吻。明明充斥这片空间的是乐队与歌手制造的音符。萨列里分明听见了什么东西断裂与崩塌的声音。

第七天萨列里不记得他们在哪里，只知道离维也纳很近很近。他们一轮接一轮做爱，马车上、柔软的草坪上、钢琴凳上……

然后莫扎特开始哭，眼泪从他眼角淌下，却表现不出任何情绪。没有悲伤、没有感动也没有愤怒……那些泪水就像伤口处的血，不受控地涌出。

“阿马德乌斯？怎么了？发生了什么？”萨列里从一开始就觉得自己做错了事情，只是他从任何角度去推理思索都毫无头绪。

“我没事的，萨列里。不用担心……我爱你！永远爱你……无论来到哪里或去往何方……我都爱着你……”

“你到底怎么回事？求你告诉我！”

“萨列里……萨列里……”

无法理解，也无法安慰，他不听人说话。到了第二天早上他又迷之自动恢复镇静，拉着萨列里说散一会步吧，我们沿着这条路走。

“不想说没关系，不管发了什么，我爱你。”萨列里吻了莫扎特的眉心。

清晨的风冷得诡异，比夜里更冷。不过等到太阳完全升起倒是又暖和起来。萨列里看见了熟悉的建筑与标志性的斯蒂芬大教堂尖顶，嘴角扬起慰藉的笑容。

“你先回家好吗？我有点事情要做。”莫扎特要求道。

“好，我泡好红茶等你。”

等萨列里的身影于视线里消失，莫扎特转过身，对着那团模糊的黑影讽刺地说：“出来吧，一路跟踪真是辛苦你了。”

黑影具现出人类的轮廓，与他一模一样的长相。只是他额头上有金色的双旋角，瞳孔闪着同样的金色光芒，背后是漆黑的羽翼，以及缠绕周身的，长有猩红眼球的触手。

“模仿我开心吗？安度西亚斯。竟然把圣杯那种肮脏的东西塞给萨列里。他不想当英灵，只想作为普通人与我平静地度过一生，前提是我没有那么早死掉。结果复仇者灵基破裂的时候污染了圣杯，吸引了污秽之物，这一几乎成为特异点的空间也就他挚爱的维也纳能维持原状。你还在一路阻挠我们不让我们接近她。”

“洞察一切，值得表扬。”那张相同的脸上露出冷笑，“更值得称赞的是你竟然坚持到现在。然而一切都结束了，这座城市终将消失，而你将成为我的一部分。”

“不对哦，我已经成为你了。”

“什么？”

莫扎特一步一步向安度西亚斯靠近，当他伸手卡住对方的咽喉时，他的外貌已经变成了跟对方一模一样的魔物。

“我可是最弱的英灵啊！为了获得保护他的力量，不得不连自己最厌恶的血脉都利用。也不得不再一次死去。不，再死两次。”

魔力构成的红色利刺，仿佛丛生的荆棘般将两人一并贯穿。

“这是第一次，我得在自己失去理智前杀死你也杀死自己。这里会恢复原初的样貌，一年后原本就在这座城市里的人类莫扎特将再次于正确的时间死去。”

“不！不！你为什么要做到这种地步！”

“这可不是你有资格问的问题。”

流淌的血液如熔岩般爆沸，将猎手与猎物都燃烧殆尽。身体彻底消失前，莫扎特一直望着那条他走了好几百次的，能够去往萨列里住宅的街巷。

啊，我们回来了。终究还是回来了。

 

-End


	15. 关于我们一同度过的那个季节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是之前那篇《关于我们没能一同度过的那个季节》的后续

莫扎特的创作仿佛是一种自杀式的内耗。她越是沉浸于音乐日子里，无论精神状况还是生活节奏就越不稳定。

那个凌晨两点刚过的夜晚，萨列里接到莫扎特的电话。她扔下一句“来接我”便挂断，然而萨列里对人的声音很敏感，从短短几个音节里他便能判断出她又喝多了。

可是他不知道她在哪里，回拨不接，短信询问也收不到回复。萨列里不得不给几家她常去的酒吧打电话，询问她是不是在场，答案都是否定的。

最后还是剧院的同事主动联系了他，告诉他莫扎特排练自己的曲目到几近零点。她还是对某些段落的效果非常不满意，撵走乐队让他们回家。她自己带来的小提琴箱里装的并不是乐器而是酒，她就留在舞台上就地开始喝。抓着几个跟她熟悉的朋友陪着她。

萨列里来到剧院时，莫扎特蜷缩在几只拼起来的椅子上，迷迷糊糊地哼着破碎的旋律，证明她还没睡着。他在她面前蹲下，询问她我们回去了好不好？

结果莫扎特从身子底下摸出一张乐谱，糊到他脸上问他：“这首歌你会怎么唱？”

从脸上拿下乐谱，萨列里发现这一段是女高音的曲目。他思索片刻改到自己能唱的音域尝试了一下，莫扎特没说好也没说不好，绕回去回答说：“我们回家吧。”

当萨列里把根本没办法自己行走的女孩抱起来，她对之前陪伴她的男高音麦克·凯利挥了挥手：“我亲爱的朋友，可不可以帮我把扔进观众席的那只鞋子捡回来？我很喜欢这双鞋，不想弄丢它。”

麦克·凯利颇为尴尬地望了眼萨列里，不过还是照做了。他把那只黑色细高跟物归原主的同时，还对着萨列里没头没尾地补充一句：“施塔德勒兄弟俩前面也在，不止我一人。”

萨列里知道对方这么说是不想引起某些“误会”，事实上也不至于。莫扎特跟各乐团里任何英俊的男人关系都不错，漂亮的姑娘她更是说吻就吻，他想查岗都查不过来。

回去路上莫扎特在车后座睡了一会，不过那不足以让她清醒过来多少，反而给了她到家后继续折腾的力气。

——“萨列里，我今天要是不打电话给你，你是不是就打算让我躺在剧院地板上睡到明天早上了？给你的学生改作业比我重要对不对？”她开始指控他。

“抱歉，是我没注意时间，疏忽了。”他向她道歉，尽管同事早晚都会来叫他的，她怎么也不至于在工作场所过夜，会上新闻的。但此时他显然不会跟她争辩。

“我头晕，我好难受！”她在沙发上翻来覆去。

可是酒让人头晕又有什么办法呢？萨列里只能给她倒杯水，再给她一条毯子。刚上头那会人不觉得冷，现在可就不一定了，她趴在他膝盖上时他隔着裤子都能感觉到她指尖很凉。

“虽然这话我都跟你说了一万遍了，我还是希望你面对酒精能克制一点，难受一整晚有什么意思呢？也不安全。”萨列里摸着她的头顶说道。

他口中的“不安全”其实是担心她无意中睡着在地上感冒，或者走楼梯摔倒一类的，那不是没发生过。然而莫扎特显然理解成了另外的涵义。

“萨列里你在说什么？”她猛地坐起来，骑跨在他腿上，拎着他的领子，“什么叫也不安全？凯利那说话不过脑子的混球我晚点再跟他算账，你竟然跟着怀疑我？”

“冷静一点，西奥菲莉娅。我什么时候怀疑过你？你知道我不怎么在乎那些的。”他企图安抚她，却发现情况变得更糟了。

“不！在！乎！什！么？不行你今天必须给我把话说清楚！意思是如果我前面在跟乐队开‘群体派对’你也无所谓是吗？你到底在乎我吗？”她的声线逐渐接近对街邻居都可能听见的音量。

“这个我同样说了一万遍了，你可以做任何你想要做的事情，只要你觉得快乐或者那能给你带来灵感，哪怕那些事情看起来不符合常理甚至惊世骇俗，我都接受你去尝试。我就是太在乎你了才会从一开始就接受这样的前提。”他从遇见她时就明白那不是一个能用世俗规则去预测行为的人，更不要说约束了。

“所以你就单方面认定我是那种可以随便让人碰，高兴了谁都可以的类型？我们在一起那么多年了，你到底有没有了解过我？”

被莫扎特不停用靠垫、纸巾盒、其他她随手抓起的物件攻击，那本身并不疼。萨列里捏住她的双手手腕是为了让她好好听他说话。

“今天你这样问我，我还是会说我不了解你。太难了，再给我至少三十年好吗？”他这样对她说。

“放开我！你捏疼我了！”她边叫喊边哭泣起来。

萨列里赶忙松手后，莫扎特便扑到他身上圈进他的脖子，然而她的眼泪却没有停歇。

“除了你我谁都不要！我不会允许任何其他人碰我……”她的宣言混着哭泣声，“萨列里你听见没有？其他人只有在边上看着我的份，谁都别想动手。只有你可以这样抱着我。”

萨列里尚未来得及回应，对方便开始疯一样吻他。醉酒让她根本控制不住自己的动作力度，时时刻刻在咬伤他的边缘。他知道到这份上只有一种收场方式了——他按倒她，脱掉她的衣物然后进入她的身体。

“唔！萨列里！”

十分确定自己的后颈又被留下的抓痕，萨列里屡屡为之而无奈。她身材瘦弱、皮肤苍白，躯体上并不是什么强壮而坚韧的人。相反的，脆弱到动不动要见医生。然而她却不是什么时候都喜欢温柔与爱护，她热衷于并无必要的冒险，时不时故意搅乱生活的平顺，偏好激烈到几近粗暴的性爱。

萨列里当然不想在床上伤害她，但长久以来他被迫习得一些“技巧”来取悦对方。像是用体重压制她，被踢的话怎样卡主她的关节，再以密集的快感使其屈服……每次不到精疲力尽莫扎特是不会停下来的，只有当她疲惫到叫他名字都仿佛没有多余的力气，她才会靠着他安稳睡去。

这一次也一样。

即便休息时已经很晚了，莫扎特还是清晨就醒了过来，她抱怨起头痛，并吵着要洗澡。于是萨列里去把浴缸放上热水，再将一瓶果汁带进浴室里。莫扎特很喜欢趴在他身上一起泡在水里，再用一层泡泡把两人都覆盖起来。

“我的俄罗斯朋友告诉我如果烈酒喝多了第二天头痛，喝水是没用的，反而再灌几听低度数的啤酒有奇效。你觉得是真的吗？”她低声问道。

“我不认为那是个好主意。”萨列里抚过她的肩背，“通常他们的方式就只适合他们自己。”

莫扎特嗯了医生，不知是表达赞同还是仅仅表达听到了。沉默了一会后，她伸手摸着萨列里脑后被稍许沾湿的头发接着问：“有一个坏消息和一个超级坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

“那就从坏消息开始吧。”他平静地回答。

“坏消息是理论上我的皮下埋植小棍子前段时间过期了，而我一直没空去换。”

“那超级坏消息是什么？”

“超级坏消息是理论上这两天中招的概率还很大。”

萨列里叹了口气，不知为何也没有太惊讶。可能是被她扔各种难题扔习惯了。

“你该昨天晚上早点说的……”

“不，我不喜欢。”她否决掉他所暗示的措施。

“那你想要小孩子吗？”

“不想！但也不觉得多糟糕，你会照顾好我们的对不对？”

莫扎特总是这样，不愿主动规避麻烦，赌人生的各种“可能性”令她上瘾，只要底线能够接受，收益与风险是否对等、能否获益就并不在她的考量范围。

而萨列里从选择她的那一秒起便没得选了，只能接受一个又一个看似无意义的意外。

索性后来无事发生，一切如常。莫扎特新写的诙谐戏剧演出非常成功，人们赞美着那奇迹般的才华，于一个个夜晚中留下笑与泪，而萨列里则忙着商谈加演与其他剧院的引进合作。

后来他们跟共同伙伴们小聚，达·彭特玩输酒桌游戏，被莫扎特强迫用丝袜套在头上去吧台上跟酒保“打劫”一份水果。回来后他真诚地感慨道：“唉，西奥菲莉娅。老实说全世界也就萨列里忍得了你。其他人时间久点都非得爆炸不可。”

“可他也没额外做什么啊？他只是习惯了。”莫扎特靠在伴侣身上，被他默许着强词夺理。

“没有额外做什么？只是你不知道罢了。”罗森博格忽然一个大爆笑。

“什么？什么？我感觉错过了好玩的东西！”莫扎特忽然警觉。而萨列里则瞪了罗森博格一眼，一副「虽然我不知道你要说什么，但是你口无遮拦的话就完蛋了」的架势。

“没什么啦，的确不麻烦。”前来补刀的是斯蒂芬尼，“反正办公室里那一抽屉育儿指南他也偷偷看完了，连书带笔记送给有需要的人就好。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！萨列里你认真的吗？课都补了要么我真的弄个小孩给你实践一下？”莫扎特欢乐地他开玩笑。

“还是算了吧……”萨列里回答道，接着淡然地喝了口酒。


End file.
